La malédiction du Chat
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Aya est une jeune fille bien étrange qui débarque dans l'entourage de Kio... Et elle va bouleverser beaucoup de chose chez les Sôma ! Fic Abandonné, désolé pour les lecteurs...
1. Prologue

****

Titre : La malédiction du Chat

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Il y a un chat et une souris qui se court après et…….. C'est Fruits Basket bien sur ( vous pensiez à quoi ? )

****

Couples : Surprise ^______^

****

Genre : Remix à ma sauce… chais pas encore 

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket sont à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Bon alors je lui empreinte mais c'est pas sur que je lui rende ( surtout mon KYO d'amour )

****

P'tite note : C'est mon premier fic sur Furuba, j'espère ne pas faire trop de gaffe. Chuis pas très doué au début pour parler car personne ne me connais, je parle dans le vide comme d'hab, j'deviens folle. Bon sérieusement, j'espère cela va vous plaire.

****

En italique : ce que je rajoute ou alors des (…)

****

En "…" : Ce qu'ils pensent 

****

Prologue

Tohru a le droit de rester chez les Somas ( après avoir vu le chat-démon ). Etant acceptée par toute la famille, bien que Akito ne l'aime pas. Mais Tohru sans s'en être rendu compte à levé la malédiction mais que sur elle….c'est-à-dire que si elle tombe sur un Soma, comme Yuki, il ne se transformera pas à son contact. _( Elle est pas belle la vie. Euh Tohru tu touche pas trop à Kyo, OK )._ Ce qui arrange pas mal les garçons car elle est toujours aussi tête en l'air, mais qui les énervé encore plus car Shiguré n'arrête pas de les narguer ^_____^. Attention, ceux-ci est valable juste pour Tohru car si Hana ou Uo se trouve sur l'un des Soma, il se transformera aussitôt. _( j'ai l'impression de vendre un produit lol )_

La vie à la maison suit donc son cours. Tohru invite souvent ses 2 meilleurs amies à dîner, ben oui, maintenant qu'elle habite ici, elle fait comme chez elle. Ce qui fait les bonheur de Shiguré et le désarrois des 2 jeunes garçons.

Bon, ceux-ci n'est qu'un petit prologue pour situer mon histoire. Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Tohru: Ca c'est sur il est tout petit ton chapitre

Law: Hey ! C'est juste le prologue

Tohru: Sumimasen

Law: Bon ! La suite tout de suite


	2. Chap 1,Une bonne journée

****

Titre : La malédiction du Chat

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com

Source : Il y a un chat et une souris qui se court après et…….. C'est Fruits Basket bien sur ( vous pensiez à quoi ? )

****

Couples : Surprise ^______^

****

Genre : Remix à ma sauce… chais pas encore 

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket sont à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Bon alors je lui empreinte mais c'est pas sur que je lui rende ( surtout mon KYO d'amour )

****

P'tite note : Bon, mon fic commence vraiment sur cette page, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture

****

En italique : ce que je rajoute ou alors dans des (…)

****

En "…" : Ce qu'ils pensent 

****

Chapitre 1 : Une bonne journée

C'était un dimanche durant les vacances, le matin venait de commencé et Tohru s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine des Somas pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle chantonnait. Elle avait hâte d'être à midi car elle avait invité Hana et Uo pour le dîner. Quelqu'un entra dans le salon ou était disposer tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger. Tohru regarda dans la direction du salon.

-Ohayô, Kyo-kun

-Ohayô, répondit-il d'une voix endormie _( avec sa voix virile pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime = tombe par terre. Bon faut que je me tienne, j'ai un fic à continuer )_

Il commença à déjeuner sans ce soucier de ce que Tohru fabriquait dans la cuisine. Ces cheveux en bataille _( même s'ils le sont toujours *_* ),_ témoignait d'une nuit assez agitée. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Kyo repensait à ce rêve, si seulement il pouvait être vrai, mais cela était totalement impossible, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre chat comme lui dans ce monde. Enfin, il pouvait toujours espérer. Un bruit de casserole le sortie de sa rêverie. Il entra dans la cuisine, Tohru avait fait tomber les casseroles propres qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'aider à ramasser. 

-Arigatô, Kyo-kun

-De rien, mais fait plus attention

A ce moment là, Yuki entra dans la cuisine alerté par le bruit. Tohru le regarda.

- Je vous ai réveillé, Yuki-kun ? Sumimasen

-Non, je m'étais déjà réveillé.

Kyo regarda son cousin, posa les plats sur la table puis regagna le salon suivit par Yuki qui était à moitié endormi.

-Tu mens mal, déclara le chat

-Je t'ai rien demandé, répondit la souris

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis tournèrent chacun la tête d'un côté. Tohru avait observé la scène.

-"Oh la la, ils vont jamais s'entendre ces deux là" pensa-t-elle désespérer.

Tohru s'essuya les mains et rejoignit les 2 garçons pour déjeuner avec eux.. Comme d'habitude, l'ambiance était tendu. C'est alors que Shiguré fit son entré, toujours dans un de ces kimonos, les cheveux en pagaille.

-OHAYO, fit-il aux jeune gens

Shiguré était toujours aussi joyeux même si la foudre pouvait s'abattre sur sa tête et la foudre ce matin, fut Kyo

-Alors Kyon, on est tout seul avec Tohru, dans la cuisine

-Sale pervers, fit-il en donnant un coup de poing sur la table, je ne faisais que…

-Mais oui, on dit toujours ça, répondit Shiguré avec son regard malin

-Sale clébart, t'as pas fini

__

ATTENTION, le volcan Kyo entre en éruption lol

-Kyo-kun, dit Tohru pour le calmer

-Laisse tomber cet imbécile, fit Shiguré en prenant la jeune fille par l'épaule. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achève sa phrase car Yuki et Kyo lui donnèrent un grand coup de poing ce qui mit ce pauvre Shiguré à terre. Le petit déjeuner se termina sans autre blague de ce chère Shiguré. _( Ce qui est bien dommage ^_____^ )._ Yuki sorti pour aller entretenir sa basse secrète … euh je veux dire, son jardin tandis que Kyo s'entraînait devant la maison. Shiguré alla dans son bureau pour continuer la rédaction de son livre ( et oui, faut bien travailler dans la vie ). Tohru fit la vaisselle puis étendit le linge, bref tout ce qu'elle fait ( la parfaite femme d'intérieur ) et elle attendait midi avec impatience. 

-Tohru, appela Shiguré

-Hai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais sortir manger au manoir Soma avec Hatori et Ayamé, je vous laisse donc la maison à tous les 3 pour le petit dîner avec tes amies.

-Arigatô

Shiguré prit alors ses clefs et sorti de la maison. Il croisa Yuki sur son chemin et lui expliqua pourquoi il partait. Yuki n'était pas mécontent de ce débarrasser de lui pour cette fois. Quant la souris rentra dans la maison, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tiens, Tohru, je t'ai ramené des poireaux du jardin _( vous trouvez pas que cette phrase fait débile )_

-Parfait, je vais les faire avec…

Elle s'arrêta net car Kyo était rentré et la regardait hors de lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait les poireaux. 

-Euh… j'avais l'intention de faire plusieurs plats avec la viande

-Tohru ne te traquasse pas pour cet imbécile de chat

-Merci Tohru, fit-il en se calmant, K'so nezumi

-Baka neko

Ils se netterrent tous les 2 en position de combat, face à face, près à se foncer dessus.

-STTTOOOOPP, crie la jeune fille en pointant sans le vouloir un couteau devant le nez des 2 garçons.

En tout cas, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Kyo marmonna quelque chose et ressorti dehors tandis que Yuki monta à l'étage pour faire je ne sais quoi. 

-"Pffiou, il s'en ai fallu de peu" pensa-t-elle

Le téléphone sonna et la jeune fille alla décrocher. 

-Tohru ! fit une voix

-Ohayô Uo

-Ohayô, Dit ça ne te dérange pas si une amie à moi viens manger avec nous ?

-Une amie ?

-Une ancienne Yankee, qui est parti du gang peu après moi: Aya Sashiga, tu t'en souviens peut-être pas

-Oui, je me souviens d'elle, c'était la seule qui était gentille et qui a tenté de te défendre. On n('avait pas passer une semaine avec elle ?

-Si, bon alors est-ce que je peux l'amener

-Oui, mais pourquoi vient-elle te voir ?

-J'en sais rien. Elle n'a dit qu'elle arrivait à la gare dans 20 minutes et elle m'a même demandé si elle pouvait resté, je lui est dit qu'oui, ça me faisait plaisir de la voir. Mais ce te dérange peut-être.

-Non, il y a assez pour nous 6, de toute façon Shiguré ne sera pas là.

-Ok, alors je vais la chercher et on arrive

-A tout de suite, finit Tohru

La jeune fille raccrocha le combiner, encore pensive. Comment Uo avait pu garder le contact avec elle alors que les Yankees l'avaient renier. De toute façon, cela ne la gênait pas, elle aimait bien Sara, du moins du peu qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle se dirigea vers les fourneaux en chantonnant.

-C'est vrai une très belle journée, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

****

A suivre

Traduction : Dans cette p'tite rubrique je traduirais tout les mot en japonais que j'utiliserais.

Ohayô : Bonjour

Arigatô : Merci

Sumimasen : Excusez-moi

Hai : Oui

K'so nezumi : Sale rat

Baka neko : Idiot de chat ou imbécile de chat

Gomen : Pardon

Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu court et un peu cucu la praline mais bon, il faut bien commencé l'histoire. Et tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je sais pas ce que vous pensez du titre mais j'ai pas trouver plus original, Gomen !

A bientôt Law


	3. Chap 2,L'accident

Fruits Basket est toujours pas à moi, sinon je serais pas là à m'amuser avec eux ^______^. Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite qui risque d'etre palpitante 

****

Chapitre 2 : L'accident

Tohru était en train de finir les préparatifs pour le repas. Yuki était en train d'installer la table dehors ou plutôt les couvertures car il y avait un soleil radieux. Kyo aidait son cousin, parce que la jeune fille le lui avait demandé ^____^. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. 

-J'arrive, crie Tohru

Elle ouvre la porte la porte pour se retrouver devant Uo et Aya. 

-TOHRU, tu es toujours aussi mignonne

La Yankee s'était jeté au cou de la jeune fille qui rougis comme une pivoine.

-A…arigatô, Aya-san

-Oh je t'en pris, appelle-moi Aya, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Euh…oui

La jeune fille se précipita dans la cuisine à la suite de Tohru, Uo entra dans le salon pour saluer les 2 garçons.

-Ohayô tête de carotte 

-Yo, répondit simplement en dévisageant la Yankee puis se dirigeant dehors avec une table pour que Yuki puisse mettre la dernière nappe sur celle-ci.

C'est alors que la jeune fille arriva devant le salon avec 2 plats dans chaques mains

-TOHRU, j'y pose où ???

-Sur la rouge ( elle parle de la petite table avec un nappe rouge que les garçons on mit pour que ça traîne pas par terre. )

La jeune fille avança avec assurance et déposa les plats. Kyo et Yuki la regardèrent intrigué de savoir qui elle pouvait bien être.

-Ohayô, leur lança-t-elle, je m'appelle Aya Sashiga, je suis une ami de Uo et Tohru

Ils froncèrent les sourcils car ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

-C'est une ancienne yankee, fit Uo, je te présente Yuki Soma et son cousin Kyo, tête de carotte pour les intimes, ajoute-t-elle

-Va t'en faire sale yankee

-Enchanté, déclara Aya

Yuki entra alors dans la maison alors que Kyo resta dehors, il ne pouvait s'empêche de la regarder. Elle était plutôt mignonne, elle avait un corps de jeune femme, gentille tout comme Tohru, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a surpris pour une ancienne yankee, mais un détaille le… elle avait des cheveux rouges.

-Quoi ? fit cette dernière qui voyait très bien que le jeune homme la regardai

-Rien

-Ah ! Poil de carotte et jaloux car tu as des cheveux rouges dommage, pour toi mais de toute façon ça t'irais pas

-Pfff, n'importe quoi, moi c'est naturel

-Cooooool, ils sont naturel, fit la jeune fille en s'approchant dangereusement du chat, moi aussi ils sont naturel.

-HEIN !

-Ben quoi, ça te surprend, les tient sont pas mieux.

-EH ! répliqua le chat

-Bon c'est fini, coupa Uo, Aya, je peux te parler un instant

-Ouaip, j'arrive

Uo s'éloignait avec la jeune fille. Elle voulait savoir les vrais motivations de son amie car elle était pas venu ici pour les vacances.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? interrogea Uo

-Je me suis tiré de chez moi……. j'me suis encore fais virer de mon lycée.

-Encore et laisse moi deviné, c'est à cause de ta sœur

-Il y avait un crétin qui… _elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard de son amie_

-Toi alors, tu ne changeras donc jamais, toujours en train de la surprotéger

-C'est pour cela que je suis parti, lâcha-t-elle, comme ça peut-être que je me préoccuperais une peu moins d'elle

-Tu veux mon avis ? Tu vas t'en faire encore plus, enchaîna Uo

-J'ai pas le choix, je vais rester quelque temps dans les parages, mais je sais pas ou dormir

-Tu peux demander à Shiguré, c'est à lui qu'appartient la maison, mais il est pas là pour midi

-On verra, je veux pas m'imposer HEY ! HANA

Aya parti aussitôt voir Hana qui venait d'arriver et même si elle la connaissait que très peu, elle l'adorait surtout ces mystérieuses ondes. 

-Ohayô Aya, quand es-tu arrivé ?

-Il y a 10 minutes, alors comment vont tes ondes ? fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coup amicale

Hana lui sourit.

-Bon, à table, lança Tohru

Ils se mirent tous les 6 à table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant du bon vieux temps. Les garçons apprirent que Aya était une des seules Yankees à avoir aider Uo à partir et que elle-même était parti peu après. Elle avait fait la connaissant de Tohru à ce moment là et celle de Hana mais elle avait du partir car ces parents avaient déménagé. La seule personne qu'elle n'évoqua pas était sa petite sœur ou plutôt sa sœur jumelle. 

-Hey doucement poil de carotte, lança Uo, mange pas tout ^___^

-Toi tu perds rien pour attendre sale Yankee

-Je t'attends mauviette

-Euh…Kyo…Uo…Calmez-vous, bredouillait Tohru qui avait peur d'un accident

-Elle a raison, on dirait des gamins, enchaîna Aya

-Toi, qu'est-ce qui te permet de…

Soudain, Kyo était en train de tomber en arrière parce que Aya lui avait fait un croche patte pendant qu'il était debout ( elle aussi était debout ), sauf que…… la jeune fille fut entraîner par la chute du jeune homme et elle était en train de lui tomber dessus. 

-"Oh non, c'est la catastrophe si elles le voient en chat" pensa Yuki

****

A suivre

Et encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait. Quel suspense !!!! Bon, je sais que c'est un peu cucu mais bon, je vous en pris, un petit review ou un mail, sa ne fera plaisir et m'encouragera à faire la suite.

A bientôt Law


	4. Chap 3,Incompréhension

Mais que va-t-il se passssseeeeeerr ???????? Je sais chuis à mettre à la casse mais en attendant voici la suite.

****

Chapitre 3 : Incompréhension

-"Oh ! Non, pensa Kyo, si elles me voient en chat on va avoir de sérieux problèmes"

BOUM. Yuki ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le résultat. Tohru écarquillait de grands yeux et tira sur la manche de Yuki pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il vit Aya coller au torse du chat !?!?!?!?!?!?! Comment se fait-il que Kyo ne se soit pas transformer en chat ????? Aya se releva rouge comme une tomate

-Su…Sumimasen, balbutia-t-elle

Kyo se releva encore sous le choc. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, pourquoi il ne s'était pas transformer à son contact ?? Est-ce que Tohru les avait vraiment guéri ?? Tohru devait être la seule à pouvoir les toucher sans que…

-Hey ! Poil de carotte, appela Uo en le voyant dans la lune

-Il est sous le charme, déclara Hana doucement

-NANI ??? cria le concerné

-Yuki, Kyo, interrompit Tohru, vous voulez bien aller chercher le dessert 

Les 2 garçons se levèrent son broncher et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Silence

-Je… firent-ils en même temps

-Toi d'abord, enchaîna Kyo gêné ( à marquer d'un pierre blanche, mon Kyo est gêné …snif )

-Il faut vérifier, déclara la souris

-Et comment vas-tu faire ? OH ! NON, je t'interdis de…

Le chat n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car son cousin le plaqua contre le mur afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas

-UO, tu peux venir une seconde, cria Yuki

-K'so Nezumi, tu vas me le payer

-Oui !

La Yankee apparut et le prince poussa littéralement son cousin sur elle qui se transforma instantanément à son contact. Le chat fila à l'étage tandis que Yuki poussait les vêtements de Kyo sous le meuble, il en profita pour prendre un plat et le tendre à la jeune fille.

-Tiens, tu peux amener ça

-Il y avait pas tête de carotte ?

-Si, il vient de monter, fit Yuki avec un sourire innocent

Uo reparti en direction des 2 filles tandis que la souris monta à l'étage

-Kyo ?

POUF. Le chat venait de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il ressort de sa chambre habillée d'un pantalon brun avec sa fidèle ceinture qui et attaché aux genoux ( je suis folle de ce détaille et des vêtements que porte Kyo * S'évanouie * ) avec un t-shirt noir. Il fusilla la souris sur place et se serrait bien battu s'il n'y avait pas les invités de Tohru.

-Mais t'es dingue ou quoi, on aurait pu se faire repérer

-Peut-être, mais cela nous prouve que cette fille n'est pas normale sinon tu te serais transformé, expliqua Yuki

-Et qu'est-ce que cela change de toute façon, ce soir elle part

-Peut-être pas 

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ??? Tu veux qu'elle reste chez nous, bah, on verra bien, si on y allait, je pense que Tohru doit nous attendre

-"Tiens une réflexion pertinente venant de lui, c'est rare" pensa la souris

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et descendirent pour retrouver les 4 filles en train de discuter. Aya lança un regard vers Kyo puis se remit dans la discussion.

-Nani ??? Crie Tohru, tu ne sais pas ou dormir

-Ouaih, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, répondit Aya comme si c'était normal

-Tu sais, si tu veux tu peux dormir ici, déclara Yuki à son attention

-Oh non, je voudrais pas gêner

-Tu ne dérangeras pas, enchaîna le prince, " Shiguré en sera ravie"

-Et bien je…

-C'est oui, je vais d'ailleurs aller te préparer ta chambre. 

Tohru se leva mais la main d'Aya la retient. Yuki était prés a insisté si elle refusait car il était curieux de savoir qui elle est.

-On le fera tout à l'heur, fit la jeune fille.

Les 2 garçons soupirèrent intérieurement. Et puis, il fallait qu'il en parle à Shiguré et Hatori. La fin d'après-midi se finit sans autre accident. L'écrivain rentra alors à la maison.

-Shiguré, appela Tohru

-Oui Tohru-kun

-Euh… Est-ce que Aya peut rester dormir ici ?

Elle lui montra la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle. 

-" Plutôt mignonne, bah ! Pourquoi toutes les copines de Tohru sont mignonnes ? "

Mais un détaille le surpris, elle avait des cheveux rouges. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup et il ne peut s'empêcher da faire une blague.

-Waou ! Quelle belle teinture, vous avez utiliser quoi ?

-C'est naturel, répondit-elle en le regardant comme s'il s'était échappé d'un asile. 

-AH ! Bon euh… oui, ton amie peut rester, j'ai du travail, amusé vous bien les jeunes

Et il s'éclipsa dans son bureau aussi vite que l'éclaire. 

-"Il part la queue entre les jambes" pensa Kyo

-Aya, viens m'aidez

-Tohru, appela Uo, Hana et moi on va y aller.

-Bonne soirée à toutes les 2

-A la prochaine, fit Aya

Les 2 meilleures amies de Tohru s'en allèrent et elles montèrent enfin dans la chambre tandis que les 2 cousins entrèrent dans le bureau de Shiguré. 

-Il y a eu un problème aujourd'hui, déclara Yuki

-Un problème ??? 

-La fille, Aya, elle m'est tombée dessus

-Oh ! Non, est-ce que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose ??? Interrogea le chien

-Non…car il ne s'est pas transformé, fit la souris

-QUOI ? Mais, il n'y a qu'avec Tohru qu'on ne se transforme pas, tu es sur que…

-Elle était collé à lui, répondit Yuki sèchement

Le chat lui lança un regard qui tue mais Yuki n'en tenait pas compte.

-On a essayer avec Uo est il s'est transformé, enchaîna-t-il

-Cela veut dire qu'elle est…

-Comme nous, acheva Shiguré

Il se mit à penser ( ça lui arrive des fois ^________^). Cela le troublait.

-Bon, en attendant d'en savoir plus, il faudrait la garder ici, fit Shiguré, je vais en parler avec Hatori, mais ne faite pas de gaffe, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que Kyo ne s'est pas transformé par chance. Il faut rester prudent.

Tout ceci l'intriguait, y aurait-il des personnes comme eux, maudit pas le zodiac chinois ? Kyo ne savait plus quoi en penser, pourtant, cela ne lui déplairait pas de rencontrer une autre personne comme lui. Non, il se faisait des idées, cela ne pouvait exister. Il se dirigea vers le toit et aperçut au passage que Tohru préparait le dîner. 

****

A suivre

Traduction:

Nani ! : Quoi !

Suspense !!! Alors, comment vous trouver la suite. Je sais que s'est peut-être pas du Natsuki Takaya, mais bon, on fait avec. Laissez moi un review si vous aimez et même si vous aimez pas ( peut-être que j'arrêterais avant le massacre ).

Petit avertissement pour ceux qui me lise, j'arrive en pleine période de révision car j'ai le BAC en juin et en plus je dois passer mon permis, alors j'espère que je pourrais continuer mais si jamais la suite n'arrive pas tout de suite, vous savez au moins pourquoi. En tout cas je vais faire le maximum pour ne pas trop vous faire languir. 

Law


	5. Chap 4,Une nouvelle chez les Somas

Maintenant que Aya est chez les Somas, va-t-elle y rester ??? Je suppose que vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle alors je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 4: Une nouvelle chez les Somas

Kyo monta alors sur son toit fétiche, là où il aimait réfléchir et par-dessous tout être seul. L'échelle était déjà mise, comme d'hab. Il la monta mais…….Aya était assisse sur le toit. Celle-ci se retourna car elle avait senti sa présence. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un pantalon large avec des poches sur le côté avec des dessins militaire bleus et en haut, elle n'avait qu'un débardeur rouge. Le soleil couchant reflétait sur ces cheveux rouges des teintes orangés. La jeune femme tenait dans sa mais une photo. Il remarqua que des larmes perlaient sur sa joue. Kyo monta sur le toit et s'assit à côté d'elle tout en jeta un regard à la photo ou il aperçut une jeune fille avec Aya.

-C'est ma sœur jumelle

-Jumelle, répéta-t-il surpris

-Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

En effet, l'autre fille était blonde ( enfin plutôt un châtain claire ) avec des magnifique yeux bleus gris. Il fixa la Yankee.

-Bah ! Fait pas cette tête, tu vas la revoir

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça

-?????

Elle le regarda. Aya avait une monstrueuse envie de le prendre dans ces bras, il était tellement mignon. Et puis, elle avait besoin de réconfort. La chat la regardait en se demandant bien pourquoi il ne transformait pas à son contact. Bizarrement, il se sentait un peu angoissé à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des autres personnes dans son cas mais cela le rassurait. De plus, la présence de la jeune fille ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise ( pas comme cette stupide souris ^___^)

-Kyo ?

-Hm

-Tu trouverais cela bizarre de se croire seul au monde à subir une ma…

-AYA, KYO, appela soudainement Tohru. On va manger

-"Zut, elle pouvait pas se taire celle-là"

-On finira cette conversation tout à l'heure

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond puis descendit l'échelle, suivit par Kyo. Tohru avait déjà tout préparé avec l'aide de Yuki. Aya pris la direction de la cuisine afin d'aider son amie. Puis ils passèrent à table.

-Et que fais tu maintenant ? interrogea Shiguré

-C'est vrai ça, enchaîna Tohru, tu es en classe de quoi ?

-Littéraire, mais j'ai été viré de mon lycée, ce pourquoi je suis ici

-Tu veux t'inscrire dans notre lycée, déclara Yuki

-Peut-être, le seul problème se sera le logement, mais bon , je suis habitué à pire alors…

-Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, coupa le chien

-Et bien, c'est gentil mais… Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, alors ce sera…

-J'insiste, et comme cela Tohru ne sera plus toute seule pour tout ce qui est des tâche ménagère

-Si vous y tenez. Merci, répondit-elle en souriant

Kyo se sentait bizarre quand il la regardait. Il aimait bien la voir sourire car il y avait dans ce sourire un bonheur de vivre malgré une grande tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux. Il se surprenait lui-même à savoir aussi bien deviner ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'Aya. Est-ce qu'il serait …

-Kyo, appela la Yankee qui le tira de sa réflexion

-Oui

-Tu peux me passer le plat qui est devant toi

Il prit le plat et lui tendit. Elle lui lança un merci. Bizarre, il ne l'avait pas envoyé balader. 

-"Kyo est vraiment étrange, il m'aurait envoyé valser si c'était moi qui lui avais demandé" pensa Yuki 

La fin du repas se passa sans encombre bien que le chien trouva le chat très bizarre. Les filles débarrassèrent et commencèrent la vaisselle. Kyo monta sur le toit et Yuki dans sa chambre. Shiguré alla dans son bureau et décrocha le téléphone puis composa le numéro de Hatori. La ligne sonnait et le docteur décrocha.

-Allô

-Tori-san, on a un énorme problème * voix paniqué * Kyo s'est transformer … Tori-san ???

Bip bip bip. Shiguré raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres puis refit le numéro.

-Tori-san, on a un petit problème * voix sérieuse *

-Quel genre de problème ? Si c'est pour changer de cerveau, il en on plus en stock

-c'est pas gentil Tori-san * voix boudeuse * Non, sérieusement,. Aujourd'hui Tohru avait invité Uo et Hana …

-Je dois leur effacer la mémoire ?

-Laisse moi finir, Tori-san. Uo a ramené une ancienne amie qui s'appelle Aya Sashiga. Sauf que lorsqu'elle est tombé sur Kyo accidentellement, il ne s'est pas transformé. 

-Quoi ??? Mais Tohru nous a juste guéri de …

-Pour elle, oui je sais, c'est pourquoi Yuki a fait en quelque sorte un test en poussant Kyo sur Uo est là, il s'est transformé. Tori-san, tu crois qu'il peut y avoir d'autres personnes telles que nous, maudit par le Junnishi ? ( Traduction : les douze signe du zodiac chinois )

-Je n'en sais rien Shiguré * voix hyper grave * Va-t-elle rester longtemps chez toi ?

-Je sais pas, je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle. Yuki et Kyo m'ont dit qu'elle avait été renvoyé de son ancien lycée.

-Essaye de la garder chez toi, je passerais un de ces jours car Akito est encore malade

-Je vais essayer, Bye Tori-san

Hatori raccrocha l'air pensif

-D'autres personnes maudites, murmura-t-il

****

A suivre

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus, j'espère que cela vous plait car moi je m'amuse bien à l'écrire ( même si c'est dur car j'ai d'autre fic en cour ). Bon ben laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Law


	6. Chap 5,Soirée difficile

Bon, j'étais pas inspiré pour le titre alors j'ai mis ce qui me passais par la tête. Je sais que l'intrigue avance lentement mais je sais pas trop comme amener tout cela. Je remercie tout le monde pour les petits review ( même si vous êtes pas nombreux ). Je vous laisse donc lire un nouveau chapitre. Bonne Lecture ^______^

****

Chapitre 5: Soirée difficile

Kyo était sur le toit, il repensait au rêve qu'il avait fait ce matin. Il était troublé par cela. Si c'était …Tiens une main s'agite devant ses yeux

-Kyo, appela Aya

Le jeune homme sursauta. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Sumimasen, je te dérange, je vais…

-NON, tu ne me dérange pas " c'est pas vrai chui en train de la retenir"

-La lune est belle ce soir, fit-elle en s'essayant à côté de lui

-…Au faite, tu ne voulais me demander quelque chose tout à l'heur, demanda Kyo innocemment

-Au rien

Le silence s'installa entre les 2 jeune gens. Aya le rompit en premier

-Tu vas peut-être trouver cela étrange mais j'ai l'impression que je peux parler plus facilement avec toi qu'avec d'autres

Kyo la regarda, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi mais lui aussi

-Pourquoi tu es parti loin de ta sœur ? Tu as pourtant l'air de l'aimer

-Aimer…est un mot fort et faible à la fois dans mon cas…Dit-moi, tu es de quel signe du Junnishi ?

Kyo déglutit

-"Aie ! C'est pas la bonne question, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?" Rat " Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi"

-Comme Hime, ma sœur, ajoute-t-elle en le voyant perdu

-Et toi ?

-Moi…C'est un peu particulier…Je suis…

-KYO, crie Shiguré

-"Sale clébard" Tu disais ? enchaîna-t-il car il voulait savoir ce qu'elle hésitait à lui dire

Elle lui sourit. Puis soudainement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Je te le dirais une autre fois, murmura-t-elle

Puis elle descendit, sans lui laissez le temps de dire ou de faire un geste. De toute façon, il aurait rien fait, Kyo était scotché et aussi tout rouge. Si Kagura avait fait ça, il l'aurait…Non c'est même pas envisageable car il ne voulait jamais être avec elle dans la même pièce. 

-KYYYO-NOUNET? Re-crie l'écrivain

Kyo descendit comme une furie et ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau, il faillit même la cassé.

-C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM DEBILE

-Ah ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien te retenir ? * air malicieux *

-RIEN, répliqua sèchement le chat. Tu veux quoi ?

-Il faut absolument qu'Aya reste ici. J'ai parlé d'elle à Hatori et puis ce n'est pas normal que…

-Et comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne ? coupa Yuki. On ne la connaît pas et puis même si elle s'inscrit dans notre lycée, rien nous dit qu'elle restera logé ici

Toc toc toc. Silence… Les 3 hommes se regardaient en se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper

-Oui, répondit l'écrivain " pourvu qu'elle n'ai rien entendu "

-C'est Aya, je peux vus demandez quelque chose…

La jeune fille entra et fut surprise de les voir tous les 3

-Euh…. Sumimasen, je vus demanderais cela plus tard

Elle referma la porte et parti aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Ouf * les 3 *

-Bon, je vais aller réviser car on a un contrôle demain et j'ai promis à Tohru de l'aider, déclara la souris, tu sais ou me trouver

-Ok, je vous laisse, moi je vais aller parler à Aya

L'écrivain sorti et trouva la jeune fille en train de parler avec Tohru, sous le porche. Notre petite Onigiri ( surnom de Tohru qui veut dire Boulette de riz ), se leva quand elle vit Shiguré

-Je vous laisse, je vais aller réviser

Aya regarda l'écrivain mais dans ces yeux se lisait une grande tristesse. Elle avait montrer tellement de gaîté et d'énergie que Shiguré en fut surpris.

-Shiguré, commença-t-elle, si je m'inscrit dans le même lycée que Tohru, est-ce que je pourrais resté ici, bien entendu je vous aiderais et…

-Bien sur, coupa-t-il en s'essayant à côté d'elle. Tu pourras reste ici autant que tu veux.

-Arigatô, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Cependant, enchaîna-t-il, je voudrais te poser plusieurs petites questions.

Aya fronça les sourcil avec un air de dire qu'est-ce qu'il va me demander ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-"Je m'y attendait" et bien, on va dire que je n'ai pas ma place dans ma famille, non pas que je ne les aime pas mais parce que…

La voix de la Yankee s'était comme éteinte dans sa gorge.

-C'est un peu compliqué Shiguré et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler tout de suite

-Bien, tu m'en parlera quand tu voudras. Demain je t'accompagnerai à l'inscription car tu ne connais pas les environ et puis il te faut un responsable puisse que tu es mineur, " bien qu'elle n'en est pas l'air"

-Arigatô

Shiguré se releva pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il avait un livre à finir. Il lança un dernier regard vers Aya mais celle-ci n'était plus sous le porche. Une chien aboie au lointain, entraînant d'autres aboiements.

-"C'est vrai que c'est la pleine lune ce soir" 

****

A suivre

BAH ! Ca devient de plus en plus pourri et très très neuneu par-dessus le marché. Bon, j'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire la suite. Laissez-moi un review ( au moins pour me remonter le moral ) Law


	7. Chap 6,L'inscription

Et voilà un chapitre de plus, maintenant je pense que Aya va rester un bon petit moment chez les Somas ^____^. Je remercie Kaoru, Amrisse, Natsu et Ssunsshine pour leur review. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Bisous et Bonne lecture ^^

****

Chapitre 6 : L'inscription 

Kyo, Yuki et Tohru était déjà parti, car ils avaient cours. Shiguré était en train de téléphoner et le lycée n'attendait plus qu'eux. L'écrivain en profita pour lui………. Montre les lieux ( vous pensiez à quoi bande de pervers ^__^). Arrivé au lycée, Shiguré devient comme un chien fou à la vu d'un troupeau de jeunes filles qui passa devant lui.

-Shiguré, appela la Yankee en le voyant baver et suivre les filles du regard

-Vi !!! répondit-il rêveur

Aya soupira

-"C'est bien un homme"

-Bon ! On y va, fit-il soudainement

Aya jeta un œil et vit que le troupeau de jeunes minettes n'étaient plus en vu. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et allèrent directement dans le bureau du proviseur. Shiguré eut un peu de mal à justifier cette inscription, surtout car elle n'était pas de sa famille. Bref, quelques regards assez noirs de la part d'Aya réussirent à le convaincre. En plus, elle avait de la chance car elle était dans la même classe que Tohru donc de….^__^. Aya raccompagna Shiguré à la sorti ( de peur de le voir harceler des jeunes filles). Aya retourna devant sa nouvelle classe de cour. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de toquer à la porte.

-Oui, entre, fit le professeur averti de son arriver par le proviseur

Aya s'exécuta. Elle se trouva alors très ridicule habillé avec son pantalon à poche marron et un débardeur orange. Faut dire que tout les élèves avaient un uniforme.

-"Beurk, je déteste les uniformes"

Tous la regardèrent des pieds à la tête. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient parler de ces cheveux.

-Je m'appel Aya Sashiga

-Bien tu vas t'asseoir derrière Kyo Soma

Aya se dirigea donc vers son nouveau bureau et s'assit. 

-"Zut, j'ai rien pour écrire"

Elle tapota doucement sur l'épaule de Kyo qui sursauta

-Soit pas nerveux comme ça, je mors pas, fit-elle en souriant, tu peux me passer une feuille et un stylo

Le chat lui passa le tout et se remit à écrire le cour.

-"C'est bien ma veine, je l'ai rendu muet" pensa Aya " il avait pourtant l'air d'apprécier" _Elle repense au baiser_

Elle fit semblant de suivre le cour, elle le prendrait sur Tohru. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Aya se mit alors à dessiner. La cloche sonna mais elle resta là, le regard dans le vague.

-Toujours aussi doué, fit Uo

Yuki s'était approcher et vit une panthère dessiner au milieu de la feuille.

-Waou, c'est très…jolie

-Merci, fit-elle sans conviction et elle se remit à fixer dehors, un point invisible.

Ce dessin mit Kyo un peu mal à l'aise, car entre le baiser, la confidence pas finit, cette fille était vraiment une énigme. Enigme = Sphinx = Chat.

-"Argh, pourquoi tout ce qui se rapproche d'elle a un rapport avec les chats."

Il ne comprenait rien, et ses idées s'embrouillaient, pourquoi elle et les chats ? Quel est le rapport ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était qu'un rêve et puis c'est tout. Pourtant, il se entait proche d'elle, comme jamais il ne s'était senti proche de quelqu'un. 

-Tohru, fit Aya, tu peux me passer des feuilles. Je garde ton stylo

Kyo ne dit rien, il se contenta de hoché le tête en guise de oui. Pendant toute la récréation, les autres élèves avaient parlé de ses cheveux rouges. Elle avait entendu des " t'as vu ces cheveux" ou bien " Ca devrait être interdit de les teindre de cette couleurs", bref tout pour l'énerver. La Yankee garda néanmoins sont calme car cela ferait pas bonne impression de ce battre le premier jour. Uo vit bien que son amie s'énervait un peu à cause des remarques. 

-T'en fait pas, Tête de carotte à subit la même chose

-Arrêt de m'appeler comme ça, sale Yankee

Aya sourit en les voyant ce chamailler. La cloche sonna au grand désespoir d'Aya. Tous allèrent à leur place et le cour commença. La matinée se finit bien sauf que Aya n'avait pas pris un seul cours et avait dessiner des chats, panthères et autres félins sur les feuilles que Tohru lui avait passé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas, être loin d'elle était une torture.

-"Non, il faut que je tiennent bon" pensa-t-elle

La cloche sonna et tout les élèves vidèrent les lieux. Tohru avait préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Elle les suivit donc dehors, ou le petit groupe s'installa sous un arbre.

-Au faite, fit Yuki à l'intention d'Aya, tu comptes travailler ou bien…

-Hein !

Elle était encore en train de penser à elle.

-T'en fait pas pour elle, répondit Uo au prince.

Uo savait très bien à quoi pensait son amie, elle l'a connaissait assez bien. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas changer. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour trouver sa place et surtout pour ne pas craquer.

-TOHRU, crie une voix

****

A suivre

Bon, je sais que ça avance lentement mais je peux pas faire autrement, j'essaye de garder un peu de suspense même si tout fois je pense que certain d'entre vous on devinez. 

Tohru: Devinez quoi ???

Law: Euh… Rien, c'est trop compliqué

Tohru: ??

Law: Bon laissez moi un ch'tit review. A +


	8. Chap 7,Repas agité

Avant de continuer, petites réponses aux reviews:

****

Ssunsshine: Ol la la arrête de me faire de compliment sinon je vais devenir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Je te remercie pour ton soutiens, ça me fait plaisir.

****

Koary: ET oui, je suis inhumaine de mettre un "A suivre" au moment ou il faut pas, et j'adore alors t'as pas fini avec moi^^

****

Galya: Rooo, une nouvelle adepte de Aya ^^. Moi aussi je l'aime bien, remarque c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai crée. Moi aussi, je suis folle du côté impulsif de Kyo et pas que de ça. Raaaaaaa, si seulement il existait une machine pour le rendre réel, je crois que tout le monde se l'arracherais ^^. Je vais allez lire ta fic, promis, mais pour le moment, j'ai pas eut le temps ( à cause du bac ).

****

Spiel1979: Merci, ca fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai un autre nouveau reviewers. Je trouve que mon fic de FB n'est pas beaucoup lu, mais c'est pas grave car j'adore écrire, meme si vous êtes pas nombreux. En tout cas, tu as le droit de me donner des idées sur tout pour d'autres fic de FB car j'ai pas trop d'idée en ce moment ( j'en ai plus pour Gundam Wing ). Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.

****

Chapitre 7 : Repas agité

-Momiji !!! fit Yuki

-Ohayô

Hatsuharu apparut derrière le blondinet. Il regarda Aya d'un air interrogateur.

-Momiji, Hatsuharu, commença Tohru, je vous présente Aya Sashiga

-AH ! C'est toi qui va habité avec Tohru, crie le blond

-Oui, répondit-elle ne souriant

Le petit blond se jeta sur Aya pour lui faire un câlin. 

-Hey ! lâcha Kyo

Les 4 somas avaient eut peur qu'il se transforme en lapin mais… là aussi rien ne se passa. Aya serra Momiji contre elle.

-Sale gamin, marmonna le chat

-T'es jaloux, lança le lapin toujours contre la Yankee

-Et pis quoi encore, répliqua Kyo

-Bon on mange, j'ai une faim de loup, déclara Momiji en s'essayant à côté d'Aya.

Le repas se passa sans autre incident. ( Flem d'écrire une tartine pour un petit repas ). Momiji aimait bien Aya car il l'avait collé tout le long du repas et n'arrêtait de posé des questions pour en savoir plus sur elle. Sauf que ce n'était pas un hasard car Hatori lui avait parler de la jeune fille, il servait donc d'intermédiaire. 

-"Il va pas la lâcher ce sale gamin" pensa Kyo " Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut"

Momiji continuait avec ses questions.

-Et tu es de quel signe dans le Junnishi ?

-Euh…

-"Tiens, c'est la question à laquelle elle ne m'a pas répondus" 

Kyo la regarda, elle semblait un peu gênée par la question, comme l'autre soir.

-Je suis rat, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, comme Kyo

Yuki et Haru regardèrent le chat avec un regard interrogateur. Il répondit avec un sourire gêné. Aya voyait qu'elle l'avait mit dans l'embarras.

-"Quel con j'ai été de dire que j'étais rat"

-Tohru, enchaîna Momiji, je peux venir chez vous ce soir ?

-C'est hors de question Gaki, réplique Kyo qui semblait très énervé tout d'un coup

-C'est pas toi décide

Le blondinet lui tira la langue. Kyo sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-GRRR Sale petite peste

Kyo voulu lui en coller une mais le blondinet se cacha derrière Aya, ce qui stoppa net le geste de Kyo ^____^. Celui-ci fusilla le lapin du regard et parti. Aya avait pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Euh?????????????????? J'ai fait quelque chose qui……

-Non, coupa gentiment Yuki. Momiji tu demandera à Shiguré tout à l'heur mais si sa réponse est non, tu rentrera au manoir sans faire de caprice.

-Compris, fit-il d'une petite voix

-Bon, je vais aller chercher cet imbécile.

Yuki se leva

-On se retrouve en cours, lança Tohru au jeune homme

Il lui répondit avec un de ses magnifiques sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à Tohru. Il se dirigea vers le toit du lycée. Il vit son cousin adossé au mur.

-Va-t-en sale rat

-Tu l'es toi aussi, répliqua ironiquement Yuki

-Ah ah ah, tu repassera pour la blague drôle.

-J'ai l'inréssion que tu en sais plus sur elle que nous, pas vrai ?

-Oui et je…

-…et tu crois qu'elle n'est pas du singe du rat

-Ouaih

Kyo se retourna vers son cousin. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils se parlaient s'en que ça finissent par une bagarre.

-J'ai déduit ça quand elle a dessiner les félins en cours, qui en plus t'on rendu mal à l'aise.

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu en pense quoi Kyo ?

-Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise. En plus, Hatori n'a pas été très malin sur ce coup là, utiliser Momiji pour en savoir plus, je trouve cela…

Yuki le regarda avec un petit sourie au lèvres. Kyo n'aimait pas ça.

-QUOI ???

-Non, rien, continu

-Vas-y dit ce que tu pensais.

-Si je te le dit tu vas encore t'énerver

-????? J't'écoute, lâcha-t-il méfiant

-Tu serais pas sous le charme d'Aya

Kyo resta silencieux. C'est vrai qu'il la trouvait mignonne mais est-ce qu'il serait en train de…

DDDRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG ( C'est la cloche qui sonne )

Yuki tourna le dos à son cousin, chose qui était risqué avant et lui dit:

-On va entre en retard, tu viens ?

-J'arrive

Kyo lui emboîta le pas, mais à distance, n'oublions pas qu'il sont rat et chat ^____^. La fin de journée se passa assez vite et Aya prit enfin les cours malgré quelques dessins entre temps. Elle aimait pas les cours

-Arg, c'est pas vrai, je vais jamais y arrivé. J'arriverais jamais à vivre loin de toi"

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Kyo, Yuki , Tohru et Aya dire au revoir à Uo et Hana. Ils retrouvèrent Momiji en bas accompagné de Hatsuharu. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison de l'écrivain.

****

A suivre

C'est pas vrai j'arrive pas à avancer plus vite, Sumimasen. Je vous promet que du croustillant va bientôt arrivé ainsi qu'un couple mais je sais pas trop comment amené la chose.

Tohru : Quel couple ?

Law: c'est une surprise mais je pense que vous avez devinez ??

Kagura: Et moi ???? Chui sur que je suis avec mon Kyo d'amour

Kyo: Faut pas rêver

Kagura: * mode méchante * T'as dit QUOI ??

Kyo: Au secours HELP * part en courant avec Kagura à ses trousses *

Law: Bon laissez moi un petit review et je publierais la suite, sinon et bien vous serrez rien niak niak niak * sourire sadique *


	9. Chap 8,Rencontre explosive

Je suis en panne de chose à dire alors je vais répondre aux reviews.^__^. 

****

Ssunsshine: Ca fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant et je pense que la suite va te plaire. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre mais l'histoire n'est pas prête de ce terminer tout de suite. Je sais que chui un peu méchante de te laisser dans le flou mais….J'aime bien ça ^^.

****

Nouky84: Et vi, Kyo va avoir une petite amie et crois-moi, je serais bien à sa place si je pouvais ^^. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ça fait plaisir d'être lu car je croyais que FB n'avait pas autant de succès que mes autres fics et dieu sais que j'adore cette série ( et surtout mon Kyo ).

****

Spiegel1979: Merchui pour ta petite idée, je vais essayer de faire un fic avec mais se sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite car il faut d'abord que je finisse des autres fics que j'ai commencé en premier ( comme Sakura ).

Bon, je vous simplement qu'il va y avoir des étincelle.^^. BONNE LECTURE

****

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre explosive

-Tadaima, fit Tohru

Ils étaient tous dans la maison de Shiguré, enfin dans le hall. Momiji entraîna Aya vers le bureau de l'écrivain et ouvrit la porte

-Shiguré, je peux rester avec vous ce soir ?

Bien sûr, comme on dit, jamais 2 sans 3

-3??? Répète Kyo

-KYO !!!!!

Le concerné devient tout pâle. Aya le regarde avec de grands yeux, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Il tenta de s'esquivé par les escaliers mais une tempête brune arriva droit sur lui. La jeune fille était habillée avec une robe verte pomme, était pendu à son cou

-Kagura, lâche-moi, crie-t-il

-Kyo, t'es méchant !

-Ah ! J'avais oublié, fit Shiguré, Kagura dort ici. 

Silence, tel un coup de vent qui balaye la plaine ( genre Far West ^___^ ). La brune était toujours pendu au cou du chat avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aya regardait la scène mi-étonné, mi-triste. Le brune lâcha le cou de Kyo pour se planter devant la Yankee avec un regard noir.

-Enchanté, je suis Kagura Soma, la fiancé de Kyo

-Aya Sashiga, enchanté de te connaître, répondit-elle sans osciller.

Kyo sentait bien qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Kagura faisait toujours face à Aya et aucune ne semblaient vouloir bouger. Tohru ne supportait pas de voir ses 2 amies comme ça ( en train de se disputer Kyo ^___^)

-Tohru, tu permet que je fasse la cuisine ce soir, déclara Aya sans quitté des yeux la brune

-Mais…

-Tu as des révisions, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je m'occupe de tout

Elle entra dans la cuisine. Son attitude avait soudainement changé et elle était devenu très joyeuse.

-Mais ????

Kyo ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce que ses sentiments pour elle sont réciproques ? Il les laissa en plan dans le couloir pour se diriger lui aussi vers la cuisine.

-Kyo ?

Kagura essaya d'aller avec le chat mais Yuki la retient

-Yuki, lâche-moi !

Le regard du rat dissuada la brune d'en dire plus. Elle marmonna quelque chose avant que Tohru ne l'emmène faire les chambre des 3 invités. 

*************************************

Kyo entra dans la cuisine ou Aya avait déjà commencé à faire le dîner.

-Toi aussi tu as contrôle demain

-C'est pas grave, tu me passe le plat à côté de toi

-Non, fit-il ironiquement en lui donnant l'objet, tu n'auras qu'à dessiner au prof un petit dessin sur ta copie.

Elle continua ce qu'elle faisait en silence

-Désolé, fit-il d'une petite voix ( A marquer dans les annales, Kyo s'excuse *__*)

Finalement, il n'arrivait jamais à être méchant avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ? Il aimait bien être avec elle car il pouvait être lui, sans peur de se transformer, enfin, sauf s'il enlevait son bracelet, ce qu'il ne fera jamais. ( et on sait tous pourquoi ^_~)

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Tu ne dois pas révisé ?

-Bah ! Je le ferais plus tard

Et il l'aida à préparer le dîner. Peut-être qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Il ne savait pas trop, ses sentiments le troublait de même que la présence de la jeune fille.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Kagura avait faillit détruire au moins 20 fois la porte qui les séparait de la cuisine mais elle était retenu soit par Yuki, soit par Haru. ^__^. Ils avaient presque finit leurs révisions qu'ils avaient fait dans le salon, entre 2 questions de Momiji, qui n'avait pas arrêté de leurs en poser. Tohru se sentait mal à l'aise de laisser son amie faire la cuisine à sa place. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte et la… Non, ce n'était pas possible…C'est la première fois que…….

****

A suivre

Et vi, vous aurez pas la suite tout de suite ^______^. Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais j'avais envie de le coupé ici, pour vous faire mariné un petit peu.

En tout cas, je remercie ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, mais j'en redemande, car j'aime bien les review ^___^ Et surtout si vous voulez la suite !

A + Law


	10. Chap 9, Rapprochements

Désolé de vous avoir coupé alors que ça devenait très important mais c'était trop tentant ^_____^. Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un très très long chapitre.

**Ssunsshine **: Naaaan, je compte pas vous tuer, je veux juste faire durer le suspense. ^^. Ce chapitre va satisfaire ta soif de couple car ce chapitre est long. J'espère que ça va te plaire

**Spiegel11979 :** Voici la suite que tu voulais tant savoir.

**Nouky84 **: Je sais que j'ai coupé mon chap au moment critique mais je trouve ça drôle de vous faire attendre ^_____^

Sur ce bonne lecture

**Chapitre 9 : Rapprochements**

Tohru ouvre la porte et voit à sa grande surprise Kyo et Aya en train de rire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kyo rire comme ça et encore moins devant Yuki qui se trouvait non loin de là. Kagura en resta muette de surprise. Elle ne avait jamais vu Kyo ainsi, même avec Tohru. 

-"Mais qui est cette fille ? " Pensa Kagura

-Ah! Tohru, vous avez finit de réviser ? Demanda Aya qui avait de la peine à calmer son fou rire

-Oui, répondit Momiji enthousiaste.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et netterrent la table. L'écrivain arriva dans le salon, attiré par la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine. 

-Huuuum, ça sent bon Tohru

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cuisiné cette fois

-??? ( Shiguré aurait pu le voir car elle mettait la table +___+)

-C'est Aya, crie Momiji en passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine

-Momiji ?!

-Oui, je l'amène

Le blond entra dans la pièce avec le plat des entrées. Shiguré suivit son flair et entra dans la cuisine. Il m'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kyo était en train de parler avec Aya comme s'il ne s'était jamais renfermé sur lui-même. Kyo le regarda sans le regarder vraiment. Il semblait ailleurs.

-"Je suis sur un monde parallèle ou quoi ????" pensa Shiguré

Kyo souriait, il n'avait même pas envoyer balader le chien, enfin presque car quand Shiguré avait essayer de goûter quelques chose dans un plat, le chat lui donna une simple tape sur la tête et repartit à son occupation

-"Décidément, cette fille à le don de le transformer ou elle l'a échange ???"

-Kyo, fit Yuki en entrant dans la cuisine, on va commencer à manger ou pas ?

-Ouaih, on arrive

Ils entrèrent dans le salon avec un dernier plat. Kyo s'installa à côté d'Aya ( comme par zazard ^___^).

-Itadakimasu (= Bon Appétit ! )

Il se précipita sur le plat et tout le monde commença à manger. Sauf que une fois la première bouché avaler, tous s'arrêtèrent. 

-Euh… C'est pas bon ???? demanda Aya un peu paniqué en voyant leurs têtes

-Non, c'est que nous sommes tellement habitué à la cuisine de Tohru… Mais c'est très bon, rattrapa Shiguré

Tous se remirent à manger dans le silence. C'est vrai que la cuisine de la jeune fille était bien plus épicé que celle de son amie. ^___^. A la fin du repas, les 3 filles avaient débarrassées la table.

-Laisse Tohru, Kagura et moi on va le faire, fit Aya

-"Elle est gonflés celle-là…Elle n'a pas peur non plus" pensa Kagura

-Mais…

-Fais autre chose, on s'en occupe

Aya sorti Tohru de la cuisine et ferma la porte ( Et hop ! Tohru foutu à la porte de sa cuisine )

-Tohru, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda le rat

-Elle m'a mit à la porte de la cuisine

-Alors, on peut en profité pour aller voir le jardin, fit-il tout sourire

-Oui

Tohru adorait y aller en compagnie, il faut dire qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à faire leurs petits jardin.^___^. Elle aimait tellement Yuki. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers leur base secrète. Ils y avaient planté une multitudes de légumes dont des poireaux ( C'est Kyo qui va être content ^____^). Bien sûr, vous connaissez Tohru, si un caillou est dans les parages, il est pour elle. Au grand hasard, Tohru trébuche sur le fameux caillou. Yuki la rattrape de justesse. La jeune fille se retrouve contre le torse du jeune homme.^^ Elle rougit furieusement.

-A…Arigatô

Il l'a regarde ( elle est toujours dans ses bras, petit profiteur ^__^). Et là, dans une pulsion ( on se demande se qu'elle fait là celle-là , il embrassa Tohru tendrement. ^________________^. Il quitte alors ses lèvres si douce pour replonger son regard dans le sien. 

-Je….

Tohru était rouge tomate ( Attention les tomates, y a de la concurrence *__* ). Elle avait été surprise par ce baiser même si… Elle avait appréciée.

-Je… T'aime Tohru, arriva enfin à dire le rat

C'est la première fois qu'on lui disait ses quelques mots. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse que ce soit lui qui les lui ai dit. La jeune fille passa ses 2 bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer. 

-Moi aussi je t'aime Yuki, murmure-t-elle à son oreille

( Roooooh Pas si coincée que ça la petite )

************************************************

Dans la cuisine, Aya et Kagura avait commencé à faire la vaisselle dans le silence le plus totale.

-Tu vas rester combien de temps ici ? finit par demander la brune

-Je sais pas, le temps que je pourrais

-Cette réponse ne put pas du tout à Kagura

-Tu as l'air de bien aimer Kyo, enchaîna Aya

-Je l'aime tout court, mais… enfin…c'est un peu compliquer

-Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, fit la rousse avec un grand sourire, parce que pour la première fois, je m'entends bien avec quelqu'un d'extérieur.

-Tu veux dire quoi par "quelqu'un d'extérieur" ?

-Et bien…On peut dire qu'avant que j'arrive ici, je ne parlais à personne sauf à ma sœur ou bien je me battais. C'est pour cela que j'ai été renvoyer de mon ancien lycée. Bon, il y a bien une exception qui se nomme Uo mais on s'est connu alors que nous étions dans un groupe de Yankee.

Kagura l'écoutait en silence, en l'entendant parler ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Kyo. Ils étaient si…semblable dans leur réaction. 

-Tu sais, je ne cherche pas à me mettre entre toi et lui, fit Aya en la regardant, alors dit-moi si oui ou non, il y a quelque chose de sérieux entre vous ?

-…

Kagura resta muette, la rousse lui posait la question à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre même si elle savait très bien que… Elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser à une inconnue. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme comme tout à l'heure, riant et souriant.

-"Argh, je vais tout de même pas me laissez battre par cette fille"

-Kagura ?

-Hein !!

-Désolé pour ma question, je n'aurais pas du te demander cela.

-Euh…c'est pas grave…je…

-Je peux de poser une autre question ?

-Oui, fit la brune pas très rassurer

-Kyo n'est pas du signe du rat

-RAT ??? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ??

-Rien, répondit Aya avec un sourire innocent

Elle s'essuya les mains ( la vaisselle est fini ^__^). Elle sortit de la cuisine pour entrer dans le salon ou Tohru, Yuki ( Tiens ils sont de retour ^__^), Haru et Momiji travaillent ou plutôt révise tandis que Shiguré est là pour les déconcentrer ^_____^. 

-Aya ? Pourquoi tu m'as demander ça ? interrogea Kagura complètement perdue.

La Yankee s'arrêta devant la porte du couloir. Tout les regards avaient convergés vers elle.

-Parce que je suis comme lui

-Pardon ??? fit Kagura pas très certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu

-Je suis rat, autant que lui

Puis elle sortit, les laissant en plans, sans rien qu'ils puissent comprendre un mot de cette fin de conversation.

-Kagura, interrogea l'écrivain, pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ?

-Et bien, elle n'avait demandé si le signe de Kyo était "Rat", je lui ai évidemment répondu que non

-Il avait dit ça pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, déclara Haru déconcerté

-Ah ! Mince, alors j'ai…

-Fait une gaffe, acheva Momiji

-Ce qui m'intrigue c'est ce qu'elle t'a répondu, fit Shiguré. Tohru, tu ne connais pas grand chose sur Aya ??

-Et bien…Elle a une sœur jumelle

-Jumelle ! ( Shiguré t'es trop vieux *__*)

-Oui, mais elles ne se ressemble pas car Hime est blonde avec des yeux bleu gris. Je sais que Aya est d'une nature bagarreuse ( Normal, elle était une Yankee ) et que…

-Que quoi ? reprit Kagura qui voulait en savoir plus sur son adversaire

-Cela lui a souvent fait du tort mais elle surprotégeait sa sœur. A tel points que seul un petit nombre de personne pouvait parler avec elle.

-Elle est très possessive, lâcha la brune

-Et elle est quoi comme signe cette Hime ? demanda Shiguré

-Il me semble qu'elle est rat " comme Yuki"

Tohru rosit à cette pensée mais personne me s'en aperçut, sauf à celui pour qui Tohru souriait.

-Bon, je vais vous laissez réviser, fit l'écrivain en se levant.

-C'est pas trop tôt, lâcha le rat.

-Faite pas de bêtise, lança-t-il du couloir

L'écrivain entra dans son bureau. Cette phrase le perturbait

-"Je suis rat, autant que lui"

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle était Chat ? Si elle était chat, pourquoi leur avoir caché ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la malédiction. Et puis, non, cela ne pouvait être cela, c'était impossible, pourtant…

*****************************************

Aya était monté sur le toit pour rejoindre Kyo ( on s'en serait douté ). Ils avaient décider de réviser ensemble car la jeune fille n'avait pas pris le cours et puis elle n'avait pas le début non plus. Après 3 heures d'acharnement, il avait réussi à réviser tout ce qu'il fallait pour le lendemain. Aya regarda sa montre. 00h30.

-Oh non ! Je comprend pourquoi je suis naze

-Pourquoi ???

-Regard l'heure qu'il est, fit la jeune fille en lui montrant sa montre

-Bah ! C'est pas grave, on aura au moins appris quelque chose

-Ouaih, bon je vais aller dormir

Aya se leva en baillant et fut imiter par le jeune homme. Ils étaient vannés. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Sauf que Aya fut surprise de voir Momiji encore éveillé. C'est vrai qu'il dormait avec elle, parce qu'il avait insisté et qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Il était sur le lit, et semblait l'avoir attendu.

-Momiji !! Tu ne dors pas ??

-Non et toi, tu étais sur le toit ( sous-entendu tu étais avec Kyo )

-Oui, nous avons révisez

Elle se changa vite fait et enfila un grand t-shirt noir

-Allez hop ! Au lit

-et c'est à moi que tu dit ça ?

-oui, et à moi

Aya se laissa tombé de tout son long sur le lit.

-Raa, chui vannée. Bonne nuit Momiji

-Euh… Aya… Pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais rat autant que Kyo ??

-Parce que… c'est un secret que je dois pas dire, à personne

-Bonne nuit Aya

Il s'endormit presque qu'aussitôt. La rousse était perdu dans ses pensées. 

-"Kyo… Es-tu vraiment comme moi ? es-tu celui que je cherche ? Je voudrais tant que tu sois…"

**A suivre**

Alors ? j'imagine que le mystère autour d'Aya se lève peu à peu. Désolé si j'ai fait la déclaration entre Yuki et Tohru un peu précipitamment mais ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre alors…Non, ils sont très proche et je les voyait bien ensemble. De toute façon, Tohru était toujours plus proche de Yuki, que se soit dans l'anime ou le manga, enfin, c'est mon point de vu. 

Kagura: GRRRRR, je vais te tuer

Law: Bah pourquoi ????? * chibi eyes *

Kagura: T'es méchante

Law: Mais je t'adore moi

Kagura: Alors pourquoi tu m'a pas mise avec Kyo

Law: Car un sanglier va pas avec un chat; et puis je me serais mise avec lui car je suis sanglier aussi ^________^.

Kagura: Bon laissez lui un review et surtout pour qu'elle arrêté son massacre.

Law: Hey ! C'est toi la méchante


	11. Chap 10,Arrivée imprévue

Et voilà que les choses vont se corser avec l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage ( qui m'appartient lui, tout comme Aya ^^ ). Bon ça risque pas d'être super car j'ai fait le brouillon pendant mon épreuve de philo du bac…euh…A la fin quand j'avais terminé et qu'il me restait 1h alors j'en ai profité. De toute façon, vous en avez rien à faire du moment que vous lisez, je me trompe ? Bon, je me tais. Je répond aux reviews:

****

Nouky84: Et bah, je suis contente que tu t'attendais pas à ça, je sais que c'est cruel de coupé mais c'est pas marrant si on dit tout d'un coup ^^. 

****

Spiegel1979: T'inquiéte, je vais bientôt utiliser tes idées mais elle sera mélangé au mienne, enfin, tu verras bien 

****

Kaoru: Je suis pas si méchante puisque je met la suiteuh * chibis eyes * Si je voulais vraiment être méchante, je mettrais un chapitre tout les 3 mois, or je déteste faire ça, je vous fait juste mariner sur une semaine.

****

Azerty: Mici pour ton review ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^__ ~

****

Chapitre 10 : Arrivée imprévue

Le lendemain Aya eut un peu de mal à se réveiller mais le contrôle s'était relativement bien passé. Il faut dire qu'elle avait plutôt bien révisé avec Kyo ^^. La cloche sonna enfin la pose de midi.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé Tohru ? demanda Uo un peu soucieuse

-Bien, je te remercie. Il faut dire que sans Yuki, j'y serais pas arrivée.

Elle rougit en disant cela. Elle repensait aux baisers de la veille.

****

********************

===FLASH BACK=====

Tohru allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand Yuki l'interpella.

-Euh… Tohru, je voudrais que… Ca reste entre nous…

-Tu n'as pas envie de te faire harceler par ton groupe de fan en furie, fit-elle en rigolant

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie que TU ais des ennuies…Et puis Shiguré va nous charrier s'il le sait.

Tout en disant cela, le jeune homme s'était rapproché de sa bien aimée qui rougissant de plus en plus.

-Et Kyo ???? fit-elle en bégayant

-Laisse le réglé ses problèmes, il le sera en temps voulut " bien qu'il doit déjà sans douter"

-Il prit délicatement la jeune fille par la taille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces.

-Bonne nuit

-Bonne…Nuit….répondit-elle rouge comme une tomate

Mais elle se rattrape et l'embrasse à son tour avant de disparaître dans sa chambre avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. ^___^.

****

===FIN DU FLASH BACK=====

****

********************

-Tohru ??

Uo agita sa main devant les yeux de son amie qui semblait perdu dans le vague.

-Oui…Euh…On va manger ?

-Ouaih, je meure de faim, fit Kyo en s'étirant

Il commença à partir devant avec Aya et Hana

-Au faite, lança Yuki, vous faisiez quoi hier sur le toit tous les deux ?

Kyo s'arrêta net à cette question

-"Qu'est-ce que…."

Il était sur le point de lui cire dessus ( pour pas changer ^^ ) lorsque Aya pris la parole

-On a révisé

-Ah oui ! fit le rat perplexe

-Vi, môsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire malin, nous avons révisé et rien d'autre. Allez, on y va.

Voyant Kyo figé, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîne joyeusement vers l'arbre ou ils ont pris l'habitude de déjeuner. Le chat fut surpris par le geste si familier de la jeune fille mais il ne broncha pas ^^. Ce qui lui plaisait pas, c'était ce sale rat qui les regardaient. Ils virent que Haru et Momiji était déjà sous l'arbre.

-"Raaaa, encore ce sale mioche"

-AYA !!!!

Momiji sauta littéralement dans les bras de la Yankee l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher Kyo. Elle l'assailli de chatouilles car il avait tenté de lui en faire.

-NON….AH…AH…AH…ARRETE…AH…AH…

-Ok, si tu arrête de me sauter dessus et surtout de vouloir me faire des chatouilles ?

-"Ca, c'est pas dit qu'il y arrive, ce sale gamin" pense Kyo

-D'accord

Momiji put se relever mais il avait encore les yeux mouillés de larmes.

-Mais seulement à l'école, ajout-il rapidement

Aya lui répondit par un sourire. Puis ils se tapèrent dans la main alors que les autres arrivaient.

***********

A la fin du repas, Tohru voulait aller jeter la poubelle mais Aya lui la prit des mains et s'éloigna rejoint peu après par Uo.

-Attend ! Fit-elle en la rattrapant

-Quoi ?

-Fais pas cette tête là !

-Toi, tu veux me demandé quelque chose, fit Aya toujours autant soupçonneuse

-Oui. Tu ne l'a toujours pas contacter, demanda la Yankee

-Non, mais je pense que quelqu'un va le faire pour moi.

Uo la regarde avec de grands yeux, surprise par sa réponse.

-Shiguré m'a demandé mon adresse et mon téléphone au cas ou il y aurait un problème mais je sais très bien que c'est pour avertir ma famille.

-Ah! Fit son amie d'une petite voix. Mais tu…

-N'a pas l'intention d'en parler, poursuivit Aya, pour une fois, je me sens bien ici, loin d'elle. Et le mieux, c'est que je ne pense pas à elle.

-C'est un progrès, mais tu sais que ça ne dur pas très longtemps.

-Je sais, mais je tente le coup, sinon, je m'en sortirais jamais.

Elle retournèrent vers les autres. La fin de journée se passa sans problème ( Je trouve qu'elle revient souvent cette phrase ^__^)

-Tadaima ! Crièrent les 2 filles

-Alors, comment c'est passé votre journée ? Demanda l'écrivain qui sort du salon

-Bien. Shiguré, à qui appartiennent ses chaussures ? Interrogea Yuki en pointant une paire de soulier inconnu.

Le regard d'Aya changea soudainement. La gaîté avait fait place à de l'inquiétude.

-Qui est-ce que t'as encore invité ? Demanda Kyo très soupçonneux

-Eh bien… Aya, tu sais… 

La jeune fille leva son regard sur l'écrivain, mais son regard s'était encore plus assombrit…

-J'ai contacter ta famille pour leur dire que tout allait bien mais ils…

-On envoyer quelqu'un pour me chercher, finit Aya froidement

-Oui…Je suis désolé

Shiguré avait un air un peu penaud. Kyo observa la jeune fille qui semblait vraiment différente de la Aya qu'il avait eut l'occasion de découvrir. A vrai dire, on dirait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et qui est venu me chercher, lance-t-elle froidement en direction du salon, sans se soucier des autres.

-Moi

Une jeune fille sortit de la pièce pour se mettre à leur vu. Elle était blonde, les yeux bleus gris. Elle faisait la même taille que Aya et portait une robe bleu roi. La Yankee ouvrit de grand yeux de surprise, elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à elle, comment elle avait pu ne pas sentir sa présence ????

-HIME !!!!!!

****

A suivre

Et voilou, encore un chapitre de fini, ouf ! Je sais qu'il est pas long mais je devais bien faire venir Hime à un moment ou à un autre, c'est essentiel pour la suite. Mais vous verrez bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise. Je sais que j'ai des idées bizarres, mais vous comprendrez bientôt un peu plus. Bon, j'arrête de vous énervé, je vais plutôt écrire la suite. Laissez-moi des reviews. 

Zibous Law 


	12. Chap 11,Comportement troublant

Voili la suite que vous attendez tous avec impatience. Mais avant, petite réponse aux reviews ^^

****

Spiegel1979 : Michi et maintenant, je pense que les choses vont se corsé ^^

****

Kaorulabelle : Mais belle Kaoru ^^, je ne fais pas de bêtise * air innocent * Mais je pense que cette suite qui tu attendait avec tant d'empressement va te plaire.

****

Ereshkigal : Tu vas voir, le rôle de Aya, n'est pas fini et Hime va quelque peu dérangé tout le monde ^^. Naaan, je rigole, mais si tu veux en savoir plus, faut lire, ça risque pit-être d'être intéréssant  
  
**Haru-kun:** Merci beaucoup, t'es la première à me félicité pour le couple Yuki/Tohru, car je l'ai un peu fait précipitamment à mon goût, mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble ^^. Y'aura un Aya/Kyo ( elle est là pour ça ^^) mais quand……. Quand Hime sera plus là ? Naaaan Mais tu vas en apprendre plus sur elle, promis ^____^

****

Galya: Je sais que mes chapitres sont parfois court, mais j'essaye quand même de les allonger un peu. Et pi pour les surprise, j'adore faire ça ^^. Mici encore pour ton review et t'inquiète po, je vais aller lire ton nouveau chapitre.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture

****

Chapitre 11 : Comportement troublant

Aya la regardait, les yeux exorbités. Elle était là, devant elle. Non, c'était impossible, elle ne voulait pas….

-JAMAIS, lâche une Aya plus que glaciale

-Tu n'as pas le choix Aya, je dois te ramener, dit Hime. Au faite, je me présente, Hime Sashiga, je suis la sœur jumelle de Aya

Elle leur fit un magnifique sourire qui aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère si seulement la Yankee n'était pas sorti en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. La blonde paru soudain très gêné par la réaction de sa sœur.

-Euh… Sumimasen, je vais allé la chercher

Elle sorti dehors pour voir Aya devant un arbre, assisse, le regard plus noir que jamais. La colère avait envahi la jeune fille comme un vague envahi la plage. Elle fixait sa sœur qui était à quelques pas de là. Mais elle ne voyait pas les pairs d'yeux qui la fixait du premier étage, voulant savoir ce qui se passe ^^.

-Aya… Tu sais très bien que tu dois rentrer, je…

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti, alors pourquoi venir me chercher ?

N'importe qui aurait tremblé face au ton de la Yankee mais Hime semblait connaître cette attitude et ne faibli pas.

-Parce que nous ne pouvons pas..

-Je ne peux pas vivre normalement, je sais, n'essaye pas de me faire la morale. 

Aya se releva et se dirigea lentement vers sa sœur. 

-J'ai essayer par tout les moyens de t'échapper, mais je n'y arrive jamais

Hime faisait face à Aya, lui rendant son regard de braise. Les jumelles étaient face à face comme un duel à mort. 

-Tu ne comprendras donc jamais, commença Aya qui faisait reculer Hime, tu me hante, tu me pourchasse, je suis dans l'ombre pour que tu sois la lumière et j'en ai MARRE

Au moment ou Hime rencontra le mur, le poing de Aya percuta violemment la cloison juste à côté du visage de sa sœur qui demeurait immobile. Le coup de poing avait non seulement fait trembler la cloison mais aussi la maison en elle-même. Maintenant, elles se perdaient dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, semblant parler un langage inconnu. Une discussion que les Soma ne pouvait comprendre. Kyo regardait la scène avec intérêt, jamais il n'aurait cru que Aya pouvait être aussi violente, elle qui paraissait …. si douce.

-Je te maudit, reprit Aya, mais je t'aime tant…

Sur ses joues, perlaient des larmes. Hime les essuya de sa main et pris sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et celle-ci acquiesça. Tout ceux qui avait eux le malheur de monter à l'étage, c'est-à-dire tous, redescendire très vite en voyant les 2 sœurs venir vers la porte pour rentrer. Ils étaient à la table du salon lorsque Aya rouvrit la porte. 

-Sumimasen Shiguré, fit la rousse avec un ton très calme, est-ce que je peux vous demandez un autre service ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le chien. Si ta sœur veux rester quelques temps ici avant de repartir, je suis tout à fait d'accord

Elle le regarda surprise. Il avait devancé ce qu'elle allait lui demander. 

-Arigatou, répondit Hime.

-Ah, je te présente, fit-il à la blonde, voici Tohru, Yuki et Kyo.

-Enchanté, fit-elle dans un sourire

-Bon, viens, je vais te faire visiter

Elle pris la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna dans la maison. Kyo avait observé la jeune fille et elle semblait avoir totalement changé depuis l'arrivé de cette personne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien caché comme secret toute les 2 ? Les mots que Aya avait prononcer tel que "hante", "pourchasse"; "maudit", "aime", raisonnait encore dans sa tête mais sans vraiment en saisir le sens exacte que lui donnait la Yankee.

Tout ceux-ci troublait les Soma, mais laissait encore plus un doute dans l'esprit du chat. Est-ce qu'elles …. La seul chose qu'il avait envie de savoir, c'est pourquoi Aya était devenu soudainement agressive. Il monta à l'étage pour aller vers son endroit favori mais en passant devant la chambre qu'occupait la jeune fille, il ne pu s'empêché d'écouter la conversation.

-Aya, fit sa sœur en posant une main sur les siennes

En faite, les 2 sœurs étaient l'un en face de l'autre, Aya avait les poings fermé sur ses genou alors que Hime essayait de la réconforter.

-Je sais… Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont différents.

-Comme ça différent ? Interrogea la blonde

-Je sais pas, mais je me sens bien ici et je ne veux pas retourné là-bas.

Aya continuait à fixer un point invisible pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Aya, elle ne te fera plus jamais rien, elle a désormais trop peur de toi….

Hime se rapprocha de sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Aya la serra contre elle.

-Tu sais très bien que si tu reste avec moi, tout va recommencer.

La blonde se recule.

-Je suis sûr que non, fit-elle en souriant

Aya lui donna un baiser sur le front et se leva pour aller vers la porte. Kyo recula vivement pour partir en direction de l'échelle qui mène au toit, afin de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit d'écouter au porte. 

-Aya !

-Oui ?

-Tu vas où ?

-J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, vas en bas, voir si tu peux aider Tohru

-Hai

La rousse se dirigea vers le toit tandis que la blonde descendit les escaliers. Elle monta et vit Kyo.

-Ah ! Tu es là !

Il l'a regarda en silence et en la voyant immobile il lui dit:

-Monte, tu va pas rester planté là ?

Elle s'exécuta et s'allongea à côté de lui, contemplant les étoiles. Aya lança quelques regards en direction du jeune homme qui fixait le ciel.

-Alors, c'est elle ta sœur, elle a l'air gentille

-Oui, elle l'est.

-Ma question va te surprendre, mais pourquoi tu as changé de comportement si subitement ?

La rousse le regarde avec surprise, elle ne s'attendait à cette question.

-C'est un peu compliqué

-C'est si compliquer pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, ou tu ne veux pas m'en parler

Le chat s'était penché sur Aya, plongeant son regard dans ses 2 prunelles grenats. 

-Aya, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, mais je finirais bien par découvrir ce que c'est

Aya ne bougea plus, elle était absorbé par le regard du jeune homme qui semblait lire en elle. Il se pencha, réduisant la distance qui les séparait et lui déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, surprise par son geste, tellement….. Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'échelle, mais avant de descendre, il lui dit:

-Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'on est pas si différent toi et moi.

Il alla alors dans la cuisine pour voir si Tohru avait besoin d'aide mais Hime était avec elle. Il entra dans le salon ou Yuki et Shiguré discutaient sans se disputer. ( suprenant ^^ ) Il fut informer que Hime irait au lycée avec eux demain. Tohru appela Aya qui descendit du toit sans plus attendre. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Kyo ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il ne savait pas s'il avait fait la bonne chose à faire. De toute façon, on ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Le repas se passa dans le calme, un calme non habituel. Puis, Hime dormit donc dans la chambre de sa sœur, prétextant ne pas vouloir déranger plus.

****

A suivre

Ils sont pas KAWAIIIIIII tout les 2 ??? Je voulais que les choses avance un peu pour eux 2 avant d'en dire plus sur Aya et Hime bien que vous avez deviné ce qu'ils ont en commun ^^. Laissez-moi un review 

Zibous

Law 


	13. Chap 12,Vieilles connaissances

Réponse aux reviews avant d'avoir la suite ^^ 

****

Azerty Pitchoune: Mici pour ton review. Je vais essaye de faire un dessin de Kyo et Aya mais c'est pas encore sur, je te le dirais ^^ ( Si ça t'intéresse ) En tout cas, merci encore et voili la suite ^^

****

Spiegel1979: Pas mal ta nouvelle idée, j'y avais po penser ^^°°° J'en prend note, ça pourra m'être trèèèès utile. Encore merci de suivre ce fic et pour ton aide ainsi que tes encouragements.

****

Haru-kun: Merci beaucoup pour ton review. ^^  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture 

****

Chapitre 12 : Vieilles connaissances

Le lendemain, Aya se leva la première pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, elle vit Tohru qui était dans les bras de Yuki, en train de s'embrasser. Les 2 amoureux pris en flagrant délit se mirent à rougir comme des pivoines.

-Je me disais bien aussi, lâcha la rousse

-Euh…. Ohayo Aya, balbutia Tohru

-Yo ! Faite pas cette tête, fit-elle en les regardant toujours aussi rouge tomate. Vous êtes mignons tout les 2. ^^

-Qui est mignon ? Demanda une voix endormi.

Kyo venait d'entré dans la cuisine et regardait la scène. Tohru était encore dans les bras de Yuki et Aya préparait le reste du repas. La seul réaction du chat fut qu'il leva un sourcil, à priori pas surpris par ce qui avait dut se passé. La souris le fusilla du regard, devançant une réplique cinglante du chat.

-Tu m'aide à finir, ses 2 là sont Hors-Service.

-Hn

Il prit ce que la jeune fille lui tendit puis retourna dans la salon. Yuki resta sans voix que le chat n'en ait pas profité.

"Il doit être pas très bien réveillé" pensa Yuki

Il embrassa Tohru et quitta lui aussi la cuisine pour le salon.

-Alors ? 

-Que veux-tu que je dise, demanda Kyo, content pour toi

-Euh…. Tu….

-Je compte quoi, me bagarrer avec toi ? Non, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiété de ton fan club qui va pourrir la vie de ta charmante princesse

-Je sais, mais j'y peux rien si elles ne se font pas une raison. 

-Bah, tu n'auras qu'à te montrer affreusement méchant

Kyo laissa échappé un petit rire en s'imaginant Yuki jouer les méchants.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Kyo. Mais je suis surpris que tu le prenne comme ça et que tu….

-OHAYO, cria une furie blonde en entrant dans le salon.

Les 2 garçons la regardaient. Elle portait encore son pyjama gris avec des éléphants rose dessus. 

-Hime, va t'habillé, tu ne compter aller au lycée comme ça, fit une vois derrière eux.

-Mais j'ai pas d'uniforme, dit-elle en boudant

-Je vais t'en prêter un si tu veux.

-Arigatou Tohru ^^

Les 2 filles montèrent à l'étage. Aya marmonna quelques chose puis retourna dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait rien dit à Kyo à propos… Il décida d'entrée dans la cuisine. Il tomba nez à nez avec la rousse qui semblait sortir avec un plat. Elle rougit furieusement en le voyant et lui fit un sourire maladroit.

-Excuse-moi, fit-elle en baissant la tête, je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis.

Kyo pris le plat des mains de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais il devait le faire. Il prit Aya dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Puis il la quitta, lui sourit en lui prit la main pour l'emmène dans la salon pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule. Ils déjeunèrent assez vite, malgré une blonde un peu turbulente qui avait hâte d'aller au lycée. Heureusement que Shiguré avait téléphoné et tout arrangé pour son inscription. 

Une fois au lycée, Hime se calma un peu; observant tout ce qui s passait sous ses yeux. A qui ils disaient bonjour, qui ils évitaient. Rien n'échappait à la blonde.

-OHAYO ! crie une jeune femme suivit de près par une autre.

-UO !

Hime sauta au cou de la Yankee.

-Tiens, bizarre, j'ai cru voir une tornade blonde

-Grr, c'est po drôle. Ohayo Hana !

-Cela faisait longtemps, fit-elle en souriant

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Questionna Uo

-Je suis là, parce que Aya est là.

Hime lui fit un grand sourire.

-"Tu m'étonne. Aya n'a pas l'air d'être ravi" Pensa Uo.

Hana avait bien compris la pensée de son amie et avec Tohru, elle l'emmenèrent faire un tour avant la sonnerie des cours. Les garçons suivirent les 3 autres filles, laissant Uo avec Aya.

-Alors ?

-Ma famille l'a envoyé pour que je rentre. Les enfoirés, il l'utilise pour me faire plier.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Aya, tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si…

-Non, ça ne se passera pas, coupa Aya. Je ne veux pas que…

Uo voyait bien le trouble qui s'emparait de son amie. 

-Allez, si on fait attention, il ne se passera rien du tout.

Aya lui sourit et elle entrèrent dans la salle de classe ou tout le monde était déjà installé. Hime fut présenté à la classe et s'attirait tout de suite la sympathie des élèves. Aya observait sa sœur en silence, sentant une certaine colère monté en elle. Kyo n'avait pas cessé d'observé Aya et voyant bien que celle-ci développait un certaine jalousie canne on s'approchait trop de sa sœur. Mais pourquoi ? Et quel rapport avec le Junnishi ? En tout cas, si Aya était sous le signe du chat, elle devrait détesté Hime qui est rat. Non, elle ne pouvait être du signe du chat, pourtant….

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble sous l'arbre, comme à leur habitude, sauf que le fan club de Yuki se révéla particulièrement collant et pour cause, Yuki avait eut le malheur de tenir une fois Tohru par la main. Les 3 filles leurs avaient collé aux baskes tout la journée et elle n'étaient pas prête à les lâcher. 

-Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser, fit Uo

-Je sais, répondit Yuki blasé, mais il va bien falloir qu'elles se fassent une raison.

-Pourquoi tu les envoie pas balader ? Déclare calmement Aya. Euh…. J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Non, mais je ne peux pas

-A cause de son image, renchérit Momiji

-Son image ???? Reprit Hime

-Voui, il est considérer comme un prince par cette bande de folle, fit Momiji en mangeant une boulette de riz.

-Ah, je vois, répondit Aya. Tu veux peut-être qu'on le fasse.

Yuki vit un petit sourire mesquin se dessiner sur les lèvres de la rousse.

-Non, c'est pas la peine.

-Comme tu veux, mais si j'y vais, elle vous ficherons la paix pendant un bon moment.

-Oui, mais la violence de résous rien, coupe Hime en fixant Aya.

-Pfff, j'ai jamais dit que l'allait en prendre une pour cogner sur l'autre.

-Ouaih, répondit sa sœur septique.

La rousse se contenta d'un regard noir vers sa sœur qui s'en contrefichait totalement. Le repas finit donc dans la bonheur humeur, malgré les 3 sangsues qui guettait les moindres mouvements du prince. A la fin de journée, le petit dit au revoir à Uo et Hana et prirent la direction de la maison de Shiguré, toujours suivit par 3 ombres.

-Elles en ont pas marre.

-Non, elles ne le lâcheront pas, soupira Kyo

-Ouiah, bah, c'est ce qu'on va voire.

Aya fit volte face et se dirigea vers les fan de Yuki qui furent surprise de voir la jeune fille devant elles.

-Vous allez où comment ça ? Demande Aya encore calme.

-Où bon nous semble, répondit la blonde.

-Ouaih, bah évité de trop nous coller, LE prince à besoin d'air pure.

Les autres n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elles jouaient à leurs propre jeux et ça marchait puisqu'elle partaient et grommelant.

-Pfiou, j'ai cru que….

-Cru quoi ? demande Aya à Yuki.

-Rien, merci, fit en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison mais sans sangsues au baskes, enfin, pour cette fois-ci. ^^

***********************************************

-Uo, tu crois qu'elle va résisté ?

-Je sais pas Hana, tu connais Aya, elle s'emporte plus que facilement quand il s'agit de Hime. Moi, je crois qu'on va devoir faire très attention.

-Oui, ce serait gênant si quelqu'un la voyant….

-Ouaih, bon à demain Hana

-A demain

Les 2 amies de séparèrent plus que perplexe sur les évènements à venir. C'est vrai que l'arrive de Hime mettait le trouble et cela ne faisait que commencer. 

****

A suivre

Voili ^^ Bon, je sais que c'est un chapitre un peu pauvre et que j'avance pas vraiment mais bon, ça va pas tarder, promis. ^^. Par contre, vu mes cours et la tonne de devoirs quotidiennes que j'ai, je vais être un peu juste pour mes fics. Je n'arrête pas mais les publication vont être longue à venir je pense.

En attendant, laisser moi un review.

Kisu !

Law


	14. Chap 13,Ecart de conduite

Voili la suite que vous attendez tous avec impatience. 

****

Piegel1979: Tu va bien voir ce qui va arriver, mais ça va pas être de la tarte ^^

****

Dstine: MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Je sais que je coupe toujours au mauvais moment, mais c'est pour le suspense ^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup

****

Loumiolla: Chui contente que mon cours sur Fb t'es aider à mieux comprend, si t'a un problème dit le moi, je serai ravi de t'aimer ^___~  
  
Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^___^

****

Chapitre 13 : Ecart de conduite

Cela faisait une semaine que Hime était resté chez Shiguré et tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Seul les fan de Yuki harcelait le petit groupe, surveillant Tohru et cette "folle furieuse de rousse". 

Aya se baladait dans les couloirs, s'attirant des regards, soit curieux soit jaloux. Il faut dire que la jeune fille était crainte à cause de son caractère car elle s'emportait facilement. Elle avait envoyé balader un garçon qui traînait autour de sa sœur. 

-Aya !

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir une brune venir dans sa direction.

-Tohru ?

-Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?

-Ah ! Garde-moi un truc à grignoter.

-Où vas-tu ?

J'ai besoin d'être seule. A toute !

Aya laissa Tohru au milieux du couloir, un peu troublé puis elle alla rejoindre les autres. 

-Aya ne viens pas manger ? Questionne Hime

-Non, elle a besoin "d'être seul", répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse

Le repas se passa dans le silence alors que Tohru prit le soin de garder un peu du repas pour la rousse. Soudainement, Kyo se leva, prenant le repas de Aya.

-Tu sais où elle est ? Demande Yuki un peu surpris par le comportement du chat.

-Ouaih 

Tous restaient bouche bée, comment pouvait-il savoir ??? Le chat s'éloigna avant que quelqu'un ne le harcèle de question. Il rentra dans le bâtiment, monta les escalier jusqu'au toit mais il ne vit personne. Il leva les yeux vers la parti supérieur du toi, là ou il y avait le château d'eau, et vit Aya allongée. Il monte l'échelle et s'assoit à côté de la Yankee, lui présentant son repas devant ses yeux.

-Tu compte te laisser mourir de faim !

-Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Merci

Elle prit le repas et commença à manger.

-De rien, murmure-t-il

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, l'un observant le ciel, l'autre mangeant son repas.

-Je peux te poser une question, fit Kyo pour rompre le silence

-Hmn

-Pourquoi aucun garçon ne peut s'approcher de ta sœur ? Tu es protectrice ou quoi ?

Il fixait toujours le ciel, lançant un regard à Aya qui avalait sa dernière bouché avant de répondre.

-C'est vrai que j'adore ma sœur et je suis très protectrice mais…. Je suis aussi…. Possessive…

Kyo se redressa, regardant Aya avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que la possession avait avoir là-dedans, ce n'était que sa sœur !!!

-Je ne comprend pas, lâche-t-il

-Laisse tomber, y'a rien à comprendre c'est… Merci pour le repas

Aya se leva, trop mal à l'aise pour rester avec lui. Elle descendit de son perchoir, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard. Kyo ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi ? La rousse alla en classe où elle retrouva les Somas et Tohru.

-Où est Hime ?

-Elle est allé parler avec un garçon, répondit la brune

-Ah ! Je vais la chercher.

Le regard de Aya s'était assombrit à cette réponse. Elle tourna les talons et sorti sans plus attendre, bousculant Kyo.

-Hey !

Il regarda Aya partir. C'est comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ceux-ci ne faisait que renforcer son trouble. Que diable Aya avait-elle pour être ainsi ? Elle pouvait être une crème comme Tohru, mais aussi violente que lui quand il est en colère. 

-Euh… fit-il en voyant Yuki. Elle sait que les cours vont reprendre ? _" Raa question stupide Kyo"_

-Oui, répondit la souris en relevant un sourcil moqueur face à cette question stupide

Aya traversa les couloirs, descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la cour. Ses sens en alerte, elle cherchait sa sœur. La rousse prit soudainement la route du gymnase où elle aperçu Hime avec un garçon.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Le garçon s'approcha de Hime, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour mieux l'embrasser. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car il fut violent projeter contre le mur voisin. Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, croyant être seul avec sa proie.

-De quoi tu te mêle ? Réplique-t-il menaçant

Aya le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux étaient dorénavant différent, ses pupilles grenat avaient pris la forme d'amande. La Yankee semblait en transe. Elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme les poings serrés.

***********************************

Hana senti comme un violente décharge électrique. Elle prit Uo par le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

-Hana ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-J'ai sentis les ondes d'Aya

-C'EST VRAI !!!!! ON Y VA

Uo parti presque comme un flèche, suivit de Hana qui lui disait de prendre la direction du gymnase. C'était là que Hana sentait les ondes de leur amie.

***********************************

Aya plaqua une main sur la gorge du garçon. Il repoussa directement la main de la rousse, la poussant un peu plus loin dans l'idée de la déstabiliser.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prend ?

Les yeux d'Aya se firent plus dur…. Plus… Haineux. Elle plaqua de nouveau le garçon contre le mur, serrant son étreinte sur sa gorge.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma sœur

-Va te faire…

Le garçon essaya de s dégager mais en vain. La Yankee esquiva un sourire sadique. 

-Aya ? Appelle doucement sa sœur

La rousse se retourna, fixant la blonde avec un regard des plus noirs non sans relâcher son emprise sur le garçon qui était terrorisé. 

-Mais lâche-moi sale folle

Il sentit alors les doigts de Aya se resserrer sur sa gorge, ses ongles lui rentrant dans la peau. 

-Tu m'approchera plus jamais ma sœur !

La jeune fille fit partir son autre main en direction de la joue du jeune homme qui se retrouva affublé de 5 griffures sur la joue. Il ouvrit de grand yeux face à cette nouvelle forme que semblai prendre la rousse.

-AYA !

Uo attrapa son amie, la reculant le plus possible du garçon.

-NON. LACHE-MOI UO, JE VAIS LE FINIR

Elle griffait l'air comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se rapprocher du garçon. Hana se plaça devant lui et mit une main sur son front, de toute façon, il était trop choqué pour bouger.

-Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as vu, murmure Hana.

Le garçon fut pris de vertige puis reporta son regard sur la jeune fille eu cheveux ébène. Il porta une main sur sa joue et vit un liquide visqueux sur ses doigts. Son regard était vide, comme s'il avait tout oublié.

-Tu as été griffé par un chat, déclara Hana très calme, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie

Le garçon reporta son regard vide sur la jeune fille puis parti comme si tout ce qu'il avait vu ne s'était jamais passé. Uo tenait toujours son amie, la sentant se calmer peu à peu. Aya redevenait normal, abandonnant ses griffes pour des mains fines et blanches. 

-Lâche-moi !

La Yankee regarda la rousse, complètement calme et normal. Elle s'exécuta.

-Aya, fit la voix hésitante de hile

Mais elle n'eut qu'un regard noir en retour. Tout avait recommencé, son éloignement n'avait strictement servi à rien, tout était fichu. Hana revint à côté de la blonde qui semblait complètement désemparé. 

-On devrait y retourner, les cours vont commencer

-Sans moi

Aya tourne les talons, s'éloignant sans demander son reste. Hime voulu la suivre mais Uo la retient.

-Laisse, elle a besoin d'être seul

-Je sais bien, c'est dans sa nature même, murmure-t-elle amer

Les trois jeunes filles prirent la direction du bâtiment sous trois paires d'yeux rempli de surprise mais…. Elles avaient l'arme idéal pour que Tohru s'éloigne de Yuki.

****

A suivre

TADAM ^^ Chui contente de mon chapitre, et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bon, laissez-moi un review, moi, je vais cogiter la suite.

Kisu !

Law

Ps: Vu que j'ai une tonne de devoir, je fini à des heures pas possible, que ma mère râle quand je suis sur l'ordi et que…….J'ai une tonne de fic à finir -_-, la suite va se faire un peu attendre, mais je vous promet de pas trop tarder Kisu ^__~


	15. Chap 14,Raa, la famille, j'vous jure !

Bon, voili la suite qui c'est un peu fait attendre. Je tiens à faire une pitite précision, faite pô attention au titre, il est nul mais j'en avais pas d'autre dans la tête alors j'ai mis celui-ci ^^. Bon réponse aux reviews:

****

Loumiolla: Merci boucou ^^ J'ai fait ce chapitre en expresse et j'espère que ça va coller avec le reste car cela fait un moment que j'ai pô continuer FB ^^00. En tout cas, j'attend avec impatience ton avis dessus, cela me ferais une idée ^__~.

****

Spiegel1979: Tes idées me sont toujours d'un trèèès grand secours mais je te le redit, tu devrais faire un fic à toi ^^. Je suis sur qu'il serait génial. Bon, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et je pense introduire certaine de tes idée dans mes fics ^^, enfin si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton loonnng review.

****

Dstine: Possessive ??? Naaan, c'est juste que faut pô touché à la sœur du Chat ^^. Tu verras, Hime l'explique dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton rev' KISU !

****

Galya: Tu sais que c'est ce à quoi je pensais ^^ Une toute pitite bataille entre chat et après tout s'arrange. Enfin, tu verra bien mais on en est pas encore là -_-0. Et pi, c'est pas grave pour le retard, l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit la, le rev'. J'ai longtemps cogité sur comment transformer Aya et je pense que ça va être bien ^^, quand elle se transformera enfin en Chat Démon. 

Bon, les "…." C'est la pensée du personnage et le -/…./ C'est la communication téléphonique ^^

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^___^

****

Chapitre 14 : Raa, la famille, j'vous jure !

Hana et Uo retournèrent en cours avec Hime mais celle-ci se sentait mal vis à vis de sa sœur jumelle. Elle avait l'habitude de la mettre dans des situations délicates mais……Cela ne c'était jamais produit en dehors du cercle familial. La blonde se sentait mal…. Elle avait honte de son comportement et triste d'avoir ainsi blessé Aya.

Comme la jeune fille ne regardait pas où elle allait, lorsqu'elles tournèrent à un angle, Hime percuta un garçon qui courait. Le jeune homme se retrouva face contre terre alors que la blonde avait disparut dans un nuage de fumé grisé.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Crie Uo derechef avec un style je-suis-énervée-donc-m'approche-pas-pov'-tache ^^

-Euh…. Excuse, bredouille-t-il.

-C'est ça excuse toi et casse-toi vite avant que…

Uo ne finit pas sa phrase car le garçon avait détallé aussi vite qu'un lapin. La Yankee avait un petit sourire satisfait tandis que Hana ramassait les habits de leur amie. Une petite sourie grise sorti du haut de l'uniforme.

-Gomen ne _

-Bah ! C'est pas grave, on a l'habitude ! 

Hana prit la souris dans sa main, tout en regardant autour d'elles.

-Bon, je dis que vous êtes à l'infirmerie car tu te sentais mal, fit la blonde à la petite créature.

-Hai, fit-elle toute penaude.

-Traînées pas trop.

Uo leur fit un signe de la main tout en s'éloignant vers leur classe. La brune prit la direction des toilettes pour filles, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et entra dans un des toilettes pour poser Hime et ses vêtements. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps avant de reprendre son apparence humaine. Elle se rhabilla vite fait puis sorti, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hime…

La blonde se jeta dans les bras de Hana, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle referma ses bras autour de son amie afin de la consoler.

-Je fais tout de travers, fit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte mais…. Quand je suis avec elle, je lui cause que des ennuis.

-Hime, tu sais que c'est dur d'être différent des autres mais pour Aya c'est encore pire.

-Mais…. Moi je l'adore, je l'aime, c'est ma sœur jumelle et je m'en fiche pas mal qu'elle soit du signe du chat.

-Alors c'est l'essentiel, non ?

Hana releva la tête de la blonde où perlait des larmes.

-Peut-être mais elle s'en fiche, elle.

La brune se détacha de la jeune fille pour la regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux.

-Tu connais la légende, je ne t'apprendrais rien de nouveau à ce sujet mais tu sais très bien au combien le chat souffre de ne pas faire parti du Junnishi

-Je sais cela. Mais on aurait put ce haïre, comme dans cette foutue légende. Mais non, on s'adore et c'est là le problème car Aya m'adore tellement que lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un qui a le malheur de trop m'approcher, elle s'énerve et se transforme. Ce maudit chat démon fait surface, marmonne-t-elle.

Hana sourit à la jeune fille.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ?

-Naaan. J'aurais très bien put m'en débarrasser toute seule.

La brune rit intérieurement face à la fierté de la souris.

-Bon, on devrait retourner en classe ?

-Hai.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les toilettes pour se diriger vers leur classe. Cela avait sonné depuis seulement 2 minutes. Elles rentèrent et prirent place à leur table. Lorsque le professeur fit l'appel, Hime dit que Aya était rentré, prétextant un maux de ventre affreux.

*********************************************************************

Aya déambula dans la foret, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait déjà qu'elle se calme les nerfs. Sa colère était telle qui lui suffisait de repenser à cet évènement pour que ses mains se transforme inconsciemment en des pattes grosse, munis des griffes acérées. La rousse jeta sa haine sur un arbre qui n'avait rien demander, mais le résultat était bien là: L'arbre était en lambeau, les tronc lacéré par les griffes, les branches arrachées, gisant sur le sol. Aya se calma peu à peu, reprenant définitivement son aspect normal. 

La jeune fille avait décidé d'aller chez Shiguré car elle ne voulait pas retourner au lycée. Aya continua sa route à travers les arbres et arriva en peu de temps devant la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte sans un mot. Des cheveux ébènes sortirent du bureau, regardant la jeune fille avec surprise.

-Aya Oo Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ??? ( Tiens, ça me rappel Kyo qui n'est pas resté à sa première journée, pas vous ? )

-…

La rousse le fixa avec ses deux prunelles grenats où l'on pouvait encore voir une fente noir trôner au milieu. Shiguré néanmoins surpris, sorti de son bureau avec son calme habituel, avançant vers la jeune fille qui avait le regard dans le vague.

-Aya, ça ne va pas ?

-Est-ce que je peux téléphoner ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux que je prépare un peu de thé ? (A noté bien sûr que c'est par gentillesse qu'il le propose, on sait pertinemment qu'il est nul en cuisine ^^)

-Non merci, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, le pris avec elle avant de s'asseoir par terre, adossé au mur à côté du petit meuble. Elle composa un numéro puis cala le combiné contre son oreille droite, entendant les "bip" incessant. Puis une personne décrocha enfin:

__

-/ Allô, Manoir Sashiga /

-Bonjour, je voudrais parler avec Cély, c'est urgent.

__

-/ Ne quitter pas /

Aya eut le droit à la joli petite musique d'attente.

-"Quand est-ce qu'ils vont enlever ce truc de naze ?"

Elle attend quelques minutes puis, une voix d'homme se fait entendre:

__

-/ Allô ? /

-Je veux parler à Cély, fit-elle agressivement.

__

-/ Aya, fit-il en reconnaissant sa voix. Elle est malade, je ne peux pas te la passer. /

-….

__

-/ Tu devrais rentrer, ça arrangerais les choses /

-T'es pas là pour me faire la moral, fit-elle énervée. Passe-moi Cély.

L'homme soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle put entendre à travers le combiné, les pas de son interlocuteur. Puis, une voix endormi et assez faible se fait entendre:

__

-/ Aya ? /

-Bonjour Cély, fit la rousse avec douceur.

__

-/ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous ne revenez pas ? /

-Je ne veux pas revenir mais il faut que tu rappel Hime.

__

-/ Je ne peux rien faire pour cela. Ta sœur est allé te chercher de son propre chef /

-Et pourquoi tu ne t'y est pas opposé ?

__

-/ Pourquoi le ferais-je ? /

-"Grrr, je déteste quand elle a le dernier mot"

Il y eut un silence entre les deux jeune filles puis Aya reprit:

-Tu as quoi ?

__

-/ Comme toujours, je suis malade. Aya ne fait pas semblant de t'intéresser à ma santé pour détourner la conversation /

-Mais je….

__

-/ Aya, fit Cély avec une voix plus forte. Ne m'oblige pas d'user de ma position de chef de famille. Tu sais très bien que ta malédiction ne te permet pas de vivre avec les autres, c'est bien trop dangereux. /

Aya savait bien que Cély faisait référence à ses excès d'humeur qui pouvait être très violent. 

-Mais je me sens bien ici. Et au moins, ils me traîtrent comme une fille normal.

__

-/ Tu n'es pas normal. /

La voix de Cély s'était fait lente, accentuant les syllabes pour mieux toucher l'esprit de la rousse. Et cela l'avait blessé. Malgré sa malédiction, Aya n'avait été rejeté que par peu de personne de sa famille mais….. Elle voulait plus que ça car même s'il lui parlait, elle était toujours le Chat, la bête noir de la famille. La rousse voulait vivre sa vie sans penser à cette fichu malédiction. Car même si les siens étaient tolérant, être avec eux le lui rappelait sans cesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur elle ?

__

-/ Aya ? /

-Hn !

__

-/ Je veux bien te laisser un délai supplémentaire /

-Quoi !?!!!??

__

-/ J'enverrais Kaze te chercher quand j'estimerais qu'il faut que vous rentriez /

-Mais…

__

-/ Non, coupe Cély. Je ne te laisse pas le choix /

-"Kuso ! Elle joue les chefs de famille maintenant. Je suis mal barré si Kaze débarque ici" Cély ?

__

-/ Non, fit une voix masculine. /

-Kaze, repasse là moi, fit-elle énervée.

__

-/ C'est elle qui m'a passé le combiné et puis, elle doit se reposer. /

-Mouaih, ça va, Môsieur le Médecin, fit-elle sarcastique. Allez, j'te laisse.

__

-/ Comme tu veux. Passe le bonjour à Hime et surveille bien que… /

-Okay

La rousse raccroche. C'est vrai qu'elle devait faire attention à la santé de la souris.

-Kuso !

Cély lui avait accordé un peu plus de temps. Mais elle ne savait pas combien. Si Kaze venait ici, elle serait forcée de retourner dans sa famille et la jeune fille ne le voulait pas. Aya se releva et reposa le téléphone à sa place, sur le petit meuble. Puis, elle alla dans le salon où Shiguré l'attendait devant deux tasses de thé chaudes dont une était à moitié vide. ( Rêvé pas, Shiguré n'a fait que le réchauffé ^_____^ On dit merci qui ? ). Aya s'assoit et boit une gorgée du chaud liquide.

-Tu as des soucis, demande-t-il avec un ton solennel.

-Oui et non. Ce sont des problèmes de famille, répondit-elle sans quitter la tasse des yeux.

Il sourit à la phrase de la jeune fille, eux aussi avaient des problèmes familiaux mais….. Il aurait bien voulu écouter la conversation de son hôte mais il c'était retenu. ( Mdr ! Encore une chose inhabituel, d'habitude, il écoute toujours au porte ^^0 )

-Si tu veux en parler, tu peux.

-Nan merci, cela doit rester entre nous.

La jeune fille se leva, prenant congé de Shiguré pour aller à son refuge….Sur le toit. Elle s'y allongea en pensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec leur chef de famille. Si Cély était encore tombé malade, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle se faisait trop de soucis pour Hime et elle. Contrairement à ce que la rousse avait pensée, Cély l'avait très bien accepté et la considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur. C'était surtout afin de mieux la protéger des autres. Car certaines personnes détestaient le Chat et lorsque Aya les croissaient, elles se faisaient un plaisir de la remettre à sa place. C'est peut-être pour cela que la rousse était devenue si violente….. Pour se venger et aussi protéger les gens qui croient en elle, même s'ils sont peu nombreux. 

Elle se redressa en entendant des voix familières s'approcher. Elle descendit du toit afin de les accueillir en bas, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur la harcèlerait de question. 

****

A suivre

Law: OOUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, voili 5 pages pour l'instant que j'ai écrite au brouillon en * réfléchie * environ 5 heure ^^

Aya: C'est pô trop tôt

Law: Mouaih, ça va, faut que je réfléchisse à certain truc avant de continuer.

Hime: Comme quoi ?

Law: Ben les autres membres maudit de votre famille et puis qui va débarquer chez les Somas ^_^.

Shiguré: Ca va en faire du monde chez moi -_-

Law: Mais t'inquiète pô, y'en aura pour tout le monde ^^

Shiguré: * intrigué * Y'aura quoi ?

Law: On verra ^^. Bon, en attendant la suite qui devrais arrivé en retard comme d'hab car chui over bouké, laissez-moi un review

Aya: Mouaih, dit que c'est parce que tu as d'autre fic * regard noir *

Law: Euh…..Nan je suis vraiment over bouké J'ai 3 livre à lire qui font réuni + de 1000 pages ^^0 Alors @ +


	16. Chap 15,Le passé a parfois du bon

Bon, voili la suite qui c'est un peu fait attendre. Je tiens à faire une pitite précision, faite pô attention au titre, il est nul mais j'en avais pas d'autre dans la tête alors j'ai mis celui-ci ^^. Bon, réponse aux reviews: 

****

Megara1: Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur Kaze ^^ Et tu as vu juste, il est un peu comme Hatori, enfin, un peu….. Beaucoup. Faudrait que je le dessine mais j'en ai pô le courage de suite ^^00. De même que Hime et Aya -_- Je réfléchis à comment Kyo va savoir que Aya et maudite par le chat mais bon, j'ai beaucoup de possibilité. En tout cas, merci pour le review.

****

Spiegel1719: Voilà le chapitre que tu voulais d'ailleurs c'est ton review qui m'en a donné l'idée -___^. Pour les autres membres de la famille Sashiga, j'y réfléchi ^^. J'ai quelques idées mais va falloir que je creuse. Merci pour tes idées quand même et tu devrais vraiment en faire un toi aussi ^^ & Merci pour ton rev'

****

Dstine: Ben peut-être pas tous ^^0 J'en sais rien, on verra. Merci pour ton rev', j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. 

****

Estrellita_hitomi: Merci pour ton review ^^ Il m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que Aya te plaise car elle à était faite pour mon Kyo d'amour. Faut que je la dessine mais j'ai po le temps et po l'inspiration -_-. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. ^^

Bon, les "…." C'est la pensée du personnage et le -/…./ C'est la communication téléphonique ^^

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^___^

****

Chapitre 15 : Le passé a parfois du bon

Aya finissait de descendre les escaliers alors que les deux Somas étaient dans le hall, Tohru était déjà dans la cuisine et Hime en retrait, silencieuse. Le fait que la blonde restait ainsi, muette et à l'écart, intriguait la rousse.

-Hime ?

La blonde leva ses yeux embrumés sur sa sœur jumelle.

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai des devoirs à faire.

Hime monta les escaliers rapidement sans laissez le temps à Aya de répliquer.

-Y'a un problème ? Demanda Yuki.

-Non, fit la rousse dans la vague. Kyo, tu veux bien me passer les cours ?

-Bien sûr.

Le chat observa Aya qui monta chercher ses affaires. Elle entra dans sa chambre, occuper aussi par sa sœur. La jeune fille prenait ses cours tout en regardant la blonde, à une table, en tain de faire ses devoirs.

-J'ai appelé Cély.

Aucune réponse.

-Elle veut bien qu'on reste mais quand Kaze viendra, il nous faudra repartir. " Encore une fois "

Aya ressorti, se demandant bien ce qui se passait mais elle savait que si elle lui demandait, Hime ne lui dirait jamais et ça aller dégénérer. Elle redescendit dans le salon ou les autres étudiaient déjà. En voyant la rousse, Tohru se leva.

-Aya, est-ce que ça ?

Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. La rousse lui fit un sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais beaucoup mieux ^^

-T'en mieux.

La rousse s'assit à côté de Kyo car Tohru était avec Yuki. La jeune fille se mit à travailler, recopiant les cours puis elle fit les exercices. Hime les avait rejoint après 30 minutes de solitude mais elle avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas un exo. La tension régnait quelque peu entre les deux jumelles. Après avoir fini leur travail, Tohru et Hime firent la cuisine pendant que les garçons mettaient la table.

Aya c'était esquivé dans le jardin, assisse sur une branche en hauteur, regardant la voûte céleste, illuminé d'étoiles. Elle soupira. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle était dans cette ville et peut-être allait-elle encore repartir. La première fois qu'elle c'était retrouvée ici, c'était après avoir fugué. Elle s'était disputer avec Cély, toujours à propos de sa malédiction.

****

[ FLASH-BACK ]

La jeune fille était habillée d'un grand manteau noir, les cheveux mouillés par la pluie qui tombait depuis des heures. Elle était partie sur un coup de tête, s'étant encore engueuler avec son chef de famille car elle avait voulut montrer à un des siens qu'elle n'était pas "Stupide", mais par la manière forte. Aya déambulait dans les rues. Soudain, elle se cogna contre une personne.

-HEY ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas espèce de…

La rousse la fusilla du regard…..Un regard noir, froid…..Dans ses yeux grenat ont pouvait clairement voir une petite fente noire. Elle détailla la jeune fille qui était devant elle. Blonde, les cheveux courts et en bataille, portant un long manteau noir avec un masque de chirurgien devant la bouche et le nez.

-Quoi ? Fit Aya d'un ton peu amical.

-T'as un endroit où aller ?

-Non !

Cette fille plaisait à la blonde. Elle pensait bien la ramener dans leur groupe. Surtout que son regard était…..Intimidant, voir même effrayant.

-Suis-moi, si tu veux !

La blonde se remit à marcher. La rousse immobile quelques secondes puis suivit la Yankee, toujours en restant en retrait. Elle arrivèrent à un bâtiment délabré. Devant, il y avait trois filles qui montaient la garde. La blonde avança, dit quelques mots avant que les trois filles avancèrent vers la rousse avec l'intention de l'attaquer car l'une d'elle avait une barre à mine. Aya resta calme, les fixant avec ses yeux couleur sang.

-Casse-toi !

-Pauvre conne !

-Tu vas déguster !

Comme la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, elle l'attaquèrent. La rousse esquiva le coup de barre et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son adversaire s'écroula derechef. Les deux autres furies se jetèrent sur elle mais Aya s'en débarrassa sans problème. Puis, la rousse se rapprocha de la blonde.

-Si tu voulais me tester, t'avais qu'à me le demander.

-Je m'en souviendrais. Je m'appel Uotani Arisa……. Mais tu peux m'appeler Uo, rajoute-t-elle.

-Aya Sashiga.

Elle rentrèrent dans le bâtiment pour se sécher un peu car elles étaient trempées jusqu'aux os. Aya était reste quelques semaines dans ce groupe de Yankee. Elle traînait uniquement avec Uo car les autres étaient comme faibles pour elle. Mais sa famille avait réussi à la retrouver. C'était Hime et Kaze qui étaient dans la ville afin de la ramener. Un jour, Aya était avec Uo et d'autres filles. Hime se risqua à venir chercher elle-même sa jumelle. La blonde avançait d'un air décidé mais face aux dix filles qui étaient avant sa sœur, elle s'arrêta.

-Casse-toi fillette !

-Aya, appelle-t-elle. 

-Minus nous chercher des noises !!

Aya se contenta de fixer les filles qui étaient de dos, face à sa sœur. Uo la fixait sans rien dire. Soudain, une fille donna une baffe à Hime sui se retrouva à terre, tellement elle était surprise par ce geste. Les filles s'approchèrent, lui donnant des coups de pieds. Non loin de là, Kaze arrivait en voiture. Il sortit précipitamment du véhicule pour aider la blonde. Mais une jeune Yankee vola en arrière, repoussé par Aya. Les autres la regardèrent, le regard plus noir que jamais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ??

-Si une de vous touche encore à ma sœur, je la tue.

Comme par provocation, une des filles écrasa la main de Hime, lui tirant un cri de douleur. La rousse ne fit pas de différence et fonça dans le tas. Elle se battait mais ses mais se transformait peu à peu en grosses pattes velues, muni de griffes acérées. Elle les aurait toutes tuées si Uo ne l'avait pas arrêté. En effet, la Yankee l'avait saisit par la taille afin de l'éloigner des autres filles qui était déjà dans un sale état.

-Lâche-moi Uo, cria-t-elle. Je vais les finir !!

Ses griffes acérées battaient l'air Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, aveuglé par sa haine pour ses filles. Mais Uo arrivait presque plus à tenir Aya car elle grandissait. La rousse se transformait. Uo tentait de la retenir mais Aya avait alors une grande force. Un homme plus âgé qu'elle arriva. Il avait des cheveux courts, ébènes, en bataille retombant devant ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt intense. D'une main, il attrapa le menton de la rousse, la fixant avec un regard froid et dur.

-Tu te calme, dit-il lentement.

Puis il se dirigea vers les Yankees, les fixant un instant avant qu'elles ne s'évanouissent. Uo tenait toujours la rousse qui s'était peu à peu calmer. Elle était redevenue normal, ses grosses pattes aux griffes acérées étaient redevenues ses mains fines à la peau si blanche. Hime s'était relevée et était venu vers sa sœur, avec un air penaud. 

-Aya ?

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Parce que tu es ma sœur et je……Je veux que tu rentre avec moi.

La blonde se mit à pleurer, fixant sa jumelle. Aya se dégagea lentement de l'emprise de Uo pour ensuite prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, la consolant. Kaze avait finit d'effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes. Toutes sauf Uo… L'homme se dirigea vers les trois jeunes filles. Il fixa la Yankee.

-Kaze !

-Quoi ?

-C'est à Uo de décider si elle veut oublier.

-Aya, réplique l'homme. Tu sais très bien que notre secret ne doit pas être divulgué.

-Mais je suis capable de garder un secret, déclara Uo.

La rousse se détacha de Hime qui c'était calmer. Elle fixa son amie. Oui, car elle la considérait comme telle.

-D'accord. Mais je viendrais te voir de temps en temps si tu veux bien.

-Avec plaisir.

Uo fit un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. Elle prit Aya dans ses bras, dans une étreinte amicale. Elle l'avait fait car personne la regardait sinon cela lui aurait voulu une correction.

****************************************************************

Depuis cet incident, Uo était donc au courant de sa malédiction et elle avait toujours gardé contact avec elle. Aya avait était très heureuse d'apprendre que la Yankee s'en était sorti grâce à une certaine Tohru Honda. Elle lui avait rendu visite autant de fois que sa famille le lui permettait. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait connu Hana, en débarquant à l'improviste chez la blonde avec sa sœur.

-Hello ^_______________________^, cria Aya quand Uo eut ouvert la porte. 

-Aya ??? Hime ???? Quelle…

-Surprise. ^^

-C'est le mot. Entrer, je vous en prie.

Aya et Hime rentrèrent mais la rousse tomba nez à nez avec une brune au allure ténébreuse.

-Bonjour, fit gentiment la rousse.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle la fixa de ses yeux ébène, semblant fouiller son âme.

-Quelles ondes agréables, mais forte étranges.

-Hana. ^^0. Euh, je vous présente Hanajima Saki. Voici Aya et Hime Sashiga, enchaîna la Yankee.

-Vos ondes sont vraiment…..

Uo bâillonna la brune avec sa main et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Excusez-la ^^0

-Mais c'est pas grave, elle a raison, fit la rousse.

-Aya ! Fit Hime. Tu sais bien que.

-Si Uo lui fait confiance, je lui fais confiance.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient les yeux dans les yeux sous le regard un peu effrayer de Hime. Uo sourit et entraîna la blonde pour l'asseoir.

-Bon, vous venez ?

Elles avaient discuté tout l'après-midi et finalement, elle avait mit Hana au courant de sa malédiction et de celle de sa famille.

****

[ FIN DU FLASH-BACK ]

La rousse soupira. C'était vraiment le bon vieux temps. Ses souvenirs lui étaient vraiment précieux. Mais maintenant que son chemin avait croisé celui des Somas, elle ne voulait pas partir, pour ses amis et pour…..Kyo car au fond d'elle, la jeune fille se sentait très proche de lui et était très attirée par lui. 

-Aya ! Cria Kyo. Tu viens manger !

-Oui. ^^

Elle descendit de son perchoir d'un bond assez souple, sans aucune difficulté. Kyo était là, à la regarder arriver sous l'auvent de la maison. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un sourire amical puis ils entrèrent. Le dîner se passa en silence. 

-"C'est étrange, pensa Aya en fixant sa sœur."

La blonde resta muette tout le long et à la fin, elle parti. Aya devait lui parler mais elle l'évitait. Après avoir aider Tohru, la rousse voulue parler à sa jumelle mais elle dormait déjà. Aya s'assit à côté d'elle lui caressant ses cheveux légèrement bouclés. La rousse s'allongea dans son lit et trouva difficilement le sommeil mais elle avait la ferme intention de savoir pourquoi Hime était comme ça.

****

A suivre

Law: OUF, enfin recopié ^^

Hime: C'est pas trop tôt depuis qu'il était dans ton classeur.

Law: ^^0

Aya: Et c'est quand je suis avec Kyo

Law: ^^0 Tu verra bien. Review plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aya: Ciao ^____________________^


	17. Chap 16,Lentement, le piège se referme

GOMEN NEEEEEEEE pour le super retard --__-- J'étais pas très inspiré ses derniers temps mais maintenant, j'ai plein d'idée ^^ Reste plus qu'à les mettre par écrit lol. La suite risque pit-être de se faire attendre car dans pas longtemps, j'ai le BAC blanc _ 

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un review, c'est super gentil et cela me fait toujours autant plaisir mais là, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire au cas par cas, Gomen nasaï. Mais sachez que je vous adore et continuez à me review, cela ma fait tellement plaisir ^^

Bon, les "_…_" C'est la pensée du personnage et le -/…./ C'est la communication téléphonique ^^

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^___^

****

Chapitre 16 : Lentement, le piège se referme

De timides rayons entraient dans la chambre, éclairant les pieds de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux rouges étaient emmêlés. Aya remua, les couvertures étaient déjà de travers, les pieds entortillé dans la couette.

Tip tipt tip tip tip tip

Un grognement s'en suivit d'une main qui atterrit brutalement sur le réveille, lui coupant le sifflet. La rousse ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se les frottant tel un chat qui ferait sa toilette. Ce qui la réveilla, c'est de constater l'absence de sa jumelle. En effet, le lit de la blonde était vide et déjà fait. 

Aya s'extirpa du lit et enfila rapidement son uniforme. Elle aurait voulu parler à Hime mais son absence montrait bien que la souris ne voulait pas discuter avec elle. La rousse sortit brusquement de la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec Kyo, les cheveux à demi coiffé, sa chemise noir pas encore aboutonnée. [1]

-Ohayô, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

-Yo !

Sa voix était grave et encore endormi. Il regarda Aya puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait pas finit de s'habiller. Il partit derechef vers l'escalier, aboutonnant en quatrième vitesse sa chemise, rouge comme une tomate. Aya le regarda s'éloigné à grand pas, elle aussi rouge comme une écrevisse. Mais la situation la fit sourire. Elle était contente. L'adolescente se dirigea vers l'escalier pour aller manger.

Aya entra dans la cuisine, voyant Hime avec Tohru. Yuki était à demi réveillé, les yeux dans le vague. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'endormi sur place.

__

-" Il est pas matinal ^^00 "

-Ohayô Aya ^^

-Ohayô Tohru, Hime ^^

Kyo était déjà dans le frigo, à boire directement dans la bouteille de lait. Aya n'avait pas quitté sa jumelle des yeux, sachant bien qu'elle fuyait face au chat. Hime lui cachait quelque chose et cela devait être très important pour qu'elle adopte ce comportement. Kyo était venu se poser à côté de la rousse, face à Yuki qui semblait émerger et qui commençait à manger. Inconsciemment, la rousse prit la bouteille à la porter de sa main et commença à boire.

-Euh….. Aya !

-Hm ?

La jeune fille se retourna face à Kyo qui la regardait avec des grands yeux. Elle rougit furieusement, confuse de son geste.

-Euh… Gomen nasaï #^^#0000

Silence [2]

-Sumimasen Aya, j'ai pas racheté de lait.

-Pas grave Tohru, lâcha le chat. J'peux partager pour cette fois-ci.

Yuki regarda Kyo, étonné par ce geste très généreux de sa part. La souris esquiva un sourire avant de revenir à son petit déjeuner. Ce sourire n'échappa à Kyo et voulu derechef l'attaquer mais il fut couper dans son élan par Aya.

-Arigatô ^^ Tohru vient manger sinon tu vas partir sans rien avoir dans le ventre.

La brune lui sourit, finissant ce qu'elle faisait e les rejoint. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Pour une fois, Shiguré n'était pas avec eux. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé depuis l'arrivé des jeunes filles dans la maison des Somas.

-Ou est Shiguré ? Questionna Aya.

-Il dit encor dormir, répondit Yuki sur un ton désespéré.

-Dormir ? Reprit Hime un peu curieuse.

-Shiguré a parfois u rythme particulier, dit la brune en excuse.

Hime retourna à son bol, fuyant le regard de sa sœur. Le déjeuner se finit rapidement et la blonde aida Tohru a tout ranger. Ils partirent de la maison, curieusement silencieux. La blonde marchait devant avec Yuki et Tohru qui marchait main dans la main. Mais Aya remarqua que bizarrement la souris collait le jeune homme. La rousse était bien évidement en retrait, observant les gestes de sa sœur. Kyo était à côté d'elle, regardant simultanément Aya puis Hime. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta sœur ?

-J'en sais rien, elle me fuit comme si j'avais la peste_. " Ce qui pourrait être probable -_- "_

-Tu veux que.

-Iie, arigatô Kyo. Mais je dois la faire parler moi-même, fit-elle en insistant sur le "doit "

Elle lui sourit et le chat le lui rendit. Il se sentait bien avec elle mais est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de lui dire …. De se rapprocher encore plus d'elle…. Le seul obstacle qui l'en empêchait, c'était sa malédiction. Cette stupide malédiction qui allait lui gâcher la vie….. Ils arrivèrent dans le lycée et retrouvèrent Uo et Hana dans la classe.

-Yo ! Tête de carotte ^^

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sale Yankee !!

C'était limite si un orage d'éclaire ne c'était pas abattu dans la classe, ce qui plaisait fortement à Hana. ^^ Le petit groupe ne remarqua pas tout de suite la disparition d'une personne, trop occupé à ne pas faire dégénérer la semi-bagarre entre Kyo et Uo. 

-Mais où est Hime ? Demanda Tohru en regardant partout.

Uo arrêta de taquiner Kyo pour faire le tour de la classe du regard. La blonde n'était plus là. Elle c'était esquiver sans que personne ne la voie. Aya n'avait même pas vu comment sa sœur était partie. Ce qui la plongea dans la perplexité.

La cloche sonna, tous les élèves s'assirent à leur place respective. Les retardèrent arrivaient dans la précipitation. Hime arriva dans les derniers, prenant place à son bureau sans se soucier des regards sur elle, fuyant celui de Aya qui se faisait perçant, plein de soupçon et d'inquiétude.

Les cours se déroulèrent dans leur monotonie habituelle mais Aya ne lâchait pas Hime du regard. Elle avait remarqué le manège des trois filles qui ricanaient tout en regardant la blonde. La rousse se demandait pourquoi ses trois pimbêches, qu'elle avait à juste titre envoyé balader, se lançaient des regards avant de glousser. Cela l'énervait passablement. La cloche retentit enfin, eu plus bonheur des élèves qui sortirent, se regroupèrent pour discuter. 

-OHAYO !!!!!!! ^______^

Une bombe blonde sauta sur Tohru, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Ohayô Momiji, Haru ^^

Le garçon arriva un peu après le lapin et répondit à la brune par un sourire. Mais à peine avec le petit groupe que le bœuf chercha quelqu'un du regard puis lâcha :

-Hime n'est pas là ?

La question surpris les deux Somas mais il remarquèrent que la sœur de Aya avait encore disparut, profitant sûrement de l'entrée spectaculaire du blondinet. La rousse remarque aussi l'absence du fan club de Yuki….. Elle était certaine que quelque chose se tramait. La rousse allait sortir pour trouver sa jumelle quand Haru la devança :

-J'vais la chercher.

Et il sortit de la class, prenant tout le monde de court. Momiji regardait Yuki et Kyo qui ne comprenait plus rien. Le lapin voulu se réfugier dans les bras de la rousse mais, simultanément, le chat et la souris l'attrapèrent pour le tirer plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Kyo.

-J'en sais rien, fit-il boudeur.

-Momiji, tu sais quelque chose, réplique Yuki en le fixant.

-Ben…. C'est lui qui a voulu venir et….. Je l'ai surpris en train de regarder Hime la dernière fois, finit-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire germa sur les lèvres de Yuki. Kyo le regarda, pas très sûr de comprendre.

-Il serait amoureux de Hime ?

-Vip, c'est ce que je pense, répondit Momiji tout joyeux.

-C'est pas étonnant, elle est du signe du Rat, ajouta la souris.

-Voui, comme Aya ^____^

Le chat regarda le lapin, mais ne dit rien. Elle leur avait dit être rat mais…… Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, enfin plus beaucoup car il lui serait impossible d'aimer une souris. Oui, il avait cette certitude, il était amoureux de la jeune fille. Les trois Somas retournèrent vers les filles qui discutaient tranquillement. Aya jeta un regard interrogateur à Kyo qui lui répondit par un haussant d'épaule.

**************************************

Haru se baladait dans les couloirs avec son air de gentil loubard. Il était venu pour la voir, et il ne repartirait pas sans l'avoir vu. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se sentait attiré par la blonde….. Peut-être à cause de son signe : Le Rat. Il continua de déambuler dans les couloirs, les filles gloussaient sous son passage tandis que les garçons lui lançaient des regards noirs, jaloux. 

Il entendit des voix, provenant du prochain couloir mais parmi elle, il y avait une voix qu'il connaissait….. Qu'il aimait entendre…..Il ne faisait pas attention quand une jeune fille lui rentra dedans. Il se prépara au pire mais se surprit à être toujours humain, les deux mains sur les épaules d'une Hime qui écarquillait les yeux.

-Haru …. Gomen ne ^^0000

-Pas grave, tu étais avec qui ?

-Personne, répondit-elle rapidement, personne….

Elle baissa les yeux. Le jeune homme voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, rien qu'à voir sa triste mine. [3]

-On retourna dans ta clase ?

-Voui, lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Hatsuharu était déçu de lire tant de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus gris. Il était aussi un peu confus car il ne c'était pas transformé. Certes, il avait vu Momiji sauter sur Aya mais il ne l'avait pas expérimenté… Ce pourrait-il que certaine personne soit comme eux ? Il n'osait trop espéré car la vérité serait plus dure, qu'elle soit en la faveur de cette hypothèse ou non. Pour le moment, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de voir Hime dans cet état.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler !

Haru passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, fixant la blonde. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Arigatô, mais je dois me débrouiller seule.

-Tu reconnais avoir un problème !

Hime se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait trop dit. La jeune fille était déjà assez torturer par cela mais là…. C'est vrai qu'il essayait de l'aider, mais… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle… Il ne pourrait pas comprendre…..

-Gomen nasaï, j'en ai trop dit. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, fit-il avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux avec ses yeux tristes.

Il s'arrêta, enlevant ses bras de derrière sa nuque, se plaçant devant Hime plus que surprise par son geste. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux couleur blé, fixant les deux prunelles bleues gris. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à faire cela, mais il faisait. Hime ne bougeait plus, paralysée.

-Je serais là, si tu as besoin d'aide.

La mèche couleur or glissa entre ses doigts puis il entra dans la classe, laissant la jeune fille surprise. Son regard avait été si doux, son regard l'avait rassurée. Elle commençait à rosir, gênée par ce geste de Haru mais aussi…. Rassurée, se sentant même heureuse. Mais des gloussements lui firent revenir à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sinon…..

Hime entra dans la classe, ses joues rougirent encore plus quand son regard se posa sur Haru qui lui sourit. La blonde fit en sorte de ne pas se trouver trop près de sa sœur, car elle la soupçonnait, elle le savait pertinemment. La jeune fille devait malheureusement agir, à midi…. Ses sales pestes le lui avaient ordonnées sinon…… Elle n'avait plus le choix….. Hime le faisait pour elle et tant pi si elle devait tout perdre…..

La cloche retentit, signalant la fin de la récrée et le début de leurs deux dernières heures de cours. Ils regagnèrent leurs places, certain grommelait. 

-A tout à l'heure, fit Momiji à Tohru.

La brune lui fit un sourire et un petit signe de la main. Les deux garçons regagnaient leur classe mais le lapin était beaucoup trop curieux pour attendre plus longtemps.

-Dis Haru, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hime ?

-Quelque chose….

-Dis-moi _

-J'ai promis de rien dire.

-Ok ! ^^ Mai tu serais pas…… Amoureux, fit-il avec un regard malicieux. ^_____^

-Iiiieeee

Haru rougit en entra précipitamment dans la classe, le blondinet à sa suite, affichant un grand sourire.

****

A suivre

*******************************************

[1] Law: Vision de rêve *_* Baveuh….

Aya: Pas touche, il est pour moi 

Law: Hey !! Je fais ce que je veux * tire la langue *

Aya: Ne me provoque pas * commence à s'énerver et à se transformer *

Law: C'est bon, j'abandonne -_-

Aya: Quel est raisonnable ^^

[2] Et là, c'est un silence digne du l'anime, style le vent qui balaye la pièce lol ^^000 Faut recadré la situation sinon c'est pas drôle. Vous savez, quand Kagura casse la porte de Shiguré lol Bon, j'arrête, je sais que tout le monde ne l'a pas vu ^^0000

[3] Pas besoin d'être Hatori pour le voir lol

*******************************************

TADAM !!!!!! Et vip, faut bien que je la case ma pitite Hime ^^ Qui de mieux que ce cher Haru ^___________^. 

Bref, j'ai longtemps réfléchi sur le faite de la caser ou non avec un des bishonens et puis vu que Aya en a un, pourquoi pas Hime ^^ En tout cas, va y avoir du grabuche dans le chapitre suivant, j'espère pourvoir le faire assez rapidement, c'est promis, je vais me dépêcher. C'est surtout car je veux faire venir un autre personnage et LA, ça va donner LOL ^^ Prise de tête et Crise de Jalousie garantie PTDR 

Bon, en attendant, reviewwwwwwwssssssS plizzzzzz

Kisu !

Law


	18. Chap 17,Déraillement

Et un chapitre avec pô trop de retard ^^0000 Je l'ai fait depuis un moment mais j'avais la flemme de le recopier, comme le suivant d'ailleurs -_-000. Bref, voili la suite et vous allez tous savoir dans celui-ci ^_^. Bon allez, je vais répondre aux rev'

****

Laurianne: Merci du compliment, je suis missante et j'adore ^^. Sans suspense, c'est pô drôle et déjà qu'il y a pas beaucoup de rev', on se demande dès fois si mon histoire plait ^^000. Je pense que tu vas pas être déçu par ce qui va arriver ^__^

****

Spiegel1979: J'te l'ai déjà dit mais je le redit, ton dial entre Motoko et hime était super mais je l'ai pô utiliser ^^00. J'avais une autre idée en tête. Tu verra ce qui va bien arrivé, mais je crois pas que tu t'attendes à cela. ^^000 

****

Megara1: Voili la suite et y'a pas que Haru qui va subir quelque conséquence è_é Tu verras bien ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ton rev'. Au faite, elle a avancer ta fic ???? J'aimerais bien la suite mwa _

Bon, les "_._" C'est la pensée du personnage et le -/../ C'est la communication téléphonique ^^

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^___^

****

Chapitre 17 : Déraillement 

La cloche retentit, délivrant les élèves des cours interminables pour les laisser aller à la pose déjeuner.

-Ah !!! On va enfin pouvoir manger, lâcha Uo en s'étirant les bras.

-Tu m'étonnes, ton ventre arrêtait pas de crier famine, fit remarquer Aya.

Elle éclatèrent de rire. Hime n'avait toujours rien dit. Mais ce qu'elle devait faire la torturait au plus haut point. Et puis.. Ce geste avait beaucoup de conséquences...

-On va attendre Haru et Momiji avant d'y aller, déclara Tohru.

-Tu leur as pas dit de nous y rejoindre ? S'étonna Yuki.

-Iie, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Allez-y, coupa Hime. Je vais les chercher. ^^

Et elle sortit de la classe sous les yeux intrigués des autres.

-Elle va vraiment pas très bien, fit Hana.

-Je sais, mais elle refuse de me parler, soupira la rousse

-C'est le chaos total dans son c½ur, déclara calmement la sorcière. [1]

Aya la fixa. Elle savait bien ou voulait en venir Hana. Le comportement de sa jumelle avait changé depuis un moment. Depuis l'incident mais là, on le voyait radicalement. Ils se mirent en route pour leur place sous le grand chêne. Un malaise planait quand même sur le petit groupe. 

***************************************

La jeune fille traversa quelques couloirs avant de trouver les deux jeunes hommes.

-Hime !!!!

Le lapin lui sauta dessus. 

-T'es venu nous chercher ?

-Hai, répondit-elle en souriant.

-On mange où ?

-Comme d'hab, vers le chêne mais Tohru a oublié de vous le dire ^^00

-Et elle allait nous attendre ? Demanda Haru.

-Hai. ^^00000

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs, Momiji trottinait en chantant une petite chanson. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, le soleil au zénith réchauffait la terre avec ses rayons. Le blondinet les distança.

-J'dis que vous arrivez ^^

Et ils disparut derrière le bâtiment, les laissant en tête-à-tête. Hime n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, quelques mètres et ils seraient à la vu de tous. Elle voulait lui parler car après, il sera trop tard. Hime s'arrêta car il ne lui restait plus que deux mètres de mur. Haru la regarda, attendant sa phrase.

-Haru, je..

-J't'écoute, fit-il d'une voix encourageante et douce.

-Tu m'as dit qu tu serais là si j'ai un problème. Et bien, j'en ai un mais cela implique beaucoup trop de chose personnel.

-Alors pourquoi tu en parles ? Cela te tracasse, ne ?

-Voui, fit-elle rapidement " _Zut c'est dur à dire_ "

La blonde se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle déposant une main sur les siennes afin de la calmer. Hime le fixa.

-Je suis désolé pour le mal que je vais te faire. Mais sache que je t'aime beaucoup.

Hime se rapprocha de lui, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Puis, elle se détacha de lui en partit en courant.

__

-"Pardon, mais je n'ai pas le choix, si seulement, je l'ai.."

Haru resta bloqué sur place. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Une partie de lui était heureuse mais l'autre était inquiète. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé pardon ? Quel mal pouvait-elle bien lui faire ? Haru devient un peu plus inquiet à force de réfléchir et se décida à avancer. Il vit alors Hime parler avec Yuki, rayonnante comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était passé. Il les rejoint, silencieux.

-Haru, ça va ? Demanda Kyo devant la tête que faisait le b½uf.

-Hm !

Il s'assit à côté de Kyo et de Momiji.

-Tiens Haru ^___^

Tohru lui tendait son repas avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il le lui rendit tout en gardant un ½il sur la blonde. Celle-ci discutait avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé avec la souris. Aya avait aussi remarqué que sa s½ur collait le jeune homme et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait pourtant le sens de l'amitié, tout comme la rousse. Le repas était assez tendu entre les membres du groupe. Tohru avait aussi remarque le manège de la s½ur de Aya et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Aya lui fit un sourire triste et haussa les épaules. La brune comprit qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. 

La fin du repas arriva, Tohru et Yuki allèrent ranger le panier repas vide mais Hime les accompagna au dernier moment, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix. Kyo se pencha vers Aya, lui murmurant:

-Elle le colle bizarre, tu veux pas que.

-Hai, répondit-elle sans lâcher sa s½ur du regard.

-Zut ! Tohru a oublié un sac, gémit Momiji.

-Laisse, je vais le rapporter, lâcha Aya en lui prenant des mains.

La rousse se leva suivit de près par Kyo. 

-Pourquoi vous y allez à deux ? Questionna Haru.

-Euh.

-Parce que je me perds encore ^^0000

Uo leva un sourcil, sachant que Aya avait un sens de l'orientation hors du commun. La jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'½il puis elle se mit à courir vers le bâtiment, suivit de près par le rouquin qui lui criait après. Mais Aya percuta quelqu'un. Kyo arriva à s'arrêter avant de leurs rentrer dedans.

-Tohru ?!?!?

-Gomen ne Tohru, je.. Fit Aya confuse.

Mais la brune ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ses yeux se mirent à suivrent ceux de la brune, qui était écarquillé comme des soucoupes. Et là, elle vit Hime un peu plus loin, en train d'embrasser Yuki. Cette vision les figea tous les deux.

-Aya !!! T'a aussi oublié ça, cria Momiji qui arrivait en tête du reste du groupe. 

Tous les quatre furent figer par la scène. Tohru avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle tourna brusquement les talons pour s'enfuir mais Uo l'attrapa au vol et la brune se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre son amie. Aya qui sentait la colère monter en elle se dirigea vers les deux autres. Elle attrapa le bras de sa s½ur et la décolla violemment de Yuki qui avait l'air choqué.

CLAC !!

Le son raisonna dans la petite cour intérieure du lycée. Hime porta une main sur sa joue rougit où l'on pouvait voir les marques de doigts de la main de la rousse.

-T'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ???

-Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua la blonde avec un air furieux qui cachait ses futurs larmes.

-C'est ça !! Tu veux que je t'en foute une autre ? Menaça Aya à bout de nerf.

-Vas-y, tu n'attends que ça, cria Hime.

Les autres étaient en retraient, inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Aya avait totalement perdu son self-control. Elle menaçait de mettre une autre baffe à Hime mais sa main fut arrêter au vol, retenu par une poigne de fer. Aya suivit du regard le bras qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, prête à l'incendier.

-Kyo !?!

-Lui en donner une autre n'est pas la meilleur des solutions.

Puis, il fixa Yuki qui était toujours sans réaction. Il devait avouer qu'il était inquiet. Jamais la souris n'aurait fait souffrir Tohru, et ça non-réaction était à double sens.

-Pourquoi tu as fais une chose aussi stupide, hein ? Dis-moi Hime !! Quelle satisfaction as-tu eut de prendre le mec d'une de tes meilleurs amis ? Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Une larme réussit à s'échapper, roulant sur la joue de la blonde.

-Bordel !!! Répond !! Tu vois pax qu'à cause de toi Tohru est malheureuse !! Tu es si bête que.

-Tais-toi !!!

Hime explosa en pleure. Aya avait réussit à la pousser à bout. Elle craquait.

-C'EST POUR TOI QUE JE L'AI FAIT !!!!!!!

Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant. Aya voulut aller à s suite mais Kyo la retenait toujours par le poignet.

-Lâche-moi, fit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Aya, mieux vaut arranger les choses là !

Il lui montra Yuki du regard. La rousse remarqua que Tohru était partit avec Uo, Hana et Momiji. Yuki était accoudé contre le mur, Haru à ses côtés qui lui parlait mais aucun son ne s'échappait du jeune homme. Aya prit une profonde inspira afin de se calmer puis ils rejoignirent Yuki. Kyo lui lâcha enfin le poignet, même s'il aurait préféré plus.. Il y avait plus urgent.

Mais la jeune fille remarqua quatre ombres au loin. Elle fronça les sourcils et entendit des ricanements lointains. Il y avait une grosse anguille sous roche.

-Yuki ? Daijobu desu ka ? [2]

Silence.

Yuki restait les yeux perdus dans le vague, mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Kyo le prit par le col et se mit à lui gueuler dessus.

-Bordel !!! Réagis un peu !! Baka Nezumi !!!

Le jeune homme se fit secouer comme un prunier, levant enfin ses yeux vers le rouquin.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Fit-il tout penaud

-Pas bien du tout, répondit Haru.

Yuki baissa la tête, inquiet et honteux. Kyo le lâcha, ne voulant pas s'emporter contre le rat, sinon il lui en collerait une pour être aussi moue que ça. Aya s'avança vers lui.

-Yuki, je peux te demander ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je. Hime m'a sauté dessus et m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de réagir, de comprendre ce qui se passait. Vous êtes arrivé juste après, finit-il tout bas.

La rousse resta perplexe. C'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de sa s½ur. Et elle lui avait dit " C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait " Cette phrase n'avait échappé à personne. Mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cet acte était pour elle ? La jeune fille tendit de nouveau l'oreille. Elles entendaient des gloussements. Elle se détacha des trois garçons. 

-Kyo, le laisse pas tout seul, je reviens.

Le jeune homme vit Aya s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait entendu les ricanements. Il se tourna vers Yuki qui regardait la rousse partir, puis, lentement, il revient à Kyo.

-Je veux la voir !

-On va voir ! Viens, on va essayer de les rattraper.

Les trois somas partirent dans le sens inverse, afin de retrouver Tohru et les autres. 

****

A suivre

*******************************************

[1] Argh ^^000 J'arrive pas à trouver une autre appellation alors maintenant Hana sera La sorcière du groupe lol

[2] Est-ce que ça va ?

*******************************************

Law: CONTENTEUH ^_______^

Aya: T'a vu les dégâts que tu fais ???

Kyo: Vip, t'a intérêt à corriger tout ça. Sinon, je veux foutre une bonne raclé à cette saleté de Souris ^^

Yuki: ..

Kyo: Pff, se serait même trop facile -_-

Law ^^000 Review plizzzz si vous vous voulez la suite ^___________________^


	19. Chap 18, Faire disparaître le mal à la s...

GOMEN NE ^^00 J'ai eut un virus sur on ordi et donc, j'ai plus eut d'ordi -_- Mais chui_ de retour ^___^. Donc, voici la chapitre qui traîne sur mon dur depuis un moment et le suivant et entièrement sur brouillon ^^. Mais vu que j'en ai plein, ce sera pas pour tout de suite. 

Je remercie Spiegel, Laurianne, Kaoru la belle et Strellina-chan pour leurs reviews, cela m'a fait super plaisir de savoir que vous continuer toujours à lire mon fic.

Les "_…_" C'est la pensée du personnage et le -/…./ C'est la communication téléphonique ^^

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^___^

****

Chapitre 18 : Faire disparaître le mal à la source

Aya avançait vers les ricanements qui s'éloignaient. Elle pressa le pas et eut juste le temps de voir quatre silhouettes rentrer dans le bâtiment. Les filles du Fan Club de Yuki.

-Ses sales pestes, marmonna-t-elle.

Maintenant, elle se doutait d'un certain 'chantage' ou un truc du genre, car Hime n'aurait jamais fait cela, seulement si… Seulement pour la protéger. Mais à quel sujet ? La rousse continua sa route mais afin de retrouver sa jumelle. Aya suivait les traces de Hime. Elle la retrouva derrière un buisson. La blonde pleurait, recroquevillé sur elle-même.

-Hime ? Appela-t-elle doucement. 

La jeune fille releva sa tête, ses yeux embrumés virent se poser sur sa sœur. 

-Laisse-moi, gémit-elle.

Aya se rapprocha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, fit-elle avec un ton doux.

-…

-C'est à cause de ses 4 pestes ?

-…

-Elles t'ont fait chanter ?

Hime regarda sa sœur, ses yeux rempli de larmes.

-J'voulais pas mais….. Elles m'ont pièges…. Elles allaient….. 

Aya prit sa sœur dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

-Raconte-moi tout.

-Mais…

-Hime, fit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration puis commença son récit.

****

[ FLASH-BACK ]

La blonde c'était absenté pour aller aux toilettes. Elle fut surprise d'un trouver Mokoto avec ses trois acolytes.

-Ohayô, lança-t-elle à la dérobé.

Hime allait faire demi-tour lorsque Motoko l'interpella.

-Attends ! Tu es bien Hime Sashiga ? La sœur de Aya ?

-Hai.

La jeune fille arborait un grand sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Fit-elle sèchement. 

-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, je t'ai rien fait ^^ "Pas encore"

Hime la fusilla du regard.

-J'ai un petit service à te demander. ^_^

-Ah oui ? Quel genre de service ?

-Un petit service…. Contre mon silence, répondit Motoko avec un sourire machiavélique. 

-Contre ton quoi ??? Reprit Hime interloqué.

Les trois autres ricanèrent. Hime était un peu prit au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ???? Motoko avança vers elle d'un pas sûr.

-Je sais que ta sœur est une espèce de chat mutant, j'ai des témoins qui ont vu ses griffes acérées ^_^

Hime ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment le savait-elle ? 

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je la dénonce ? Surtout qu'elle ferait un parfait animal de laboratoire. Elle est siii dangereuse, fit la jeune fille avec une pose tragique. Elle a failli tuer ce pauvre garçon.

La blonde sut derechef de quel événement elle parlait. Les trois pestes avaient sans doute assisté à cette scène. Kami-sama !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ???

-Que…

-Que… Quoi ? Je me ferais un plaisir d'arranger la scène si tu ne veux pas me rendre ce petit service.

Elle était fait comme un rat, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix.

-Et je…peux faire quoi….contre ton silence ?

La jeune fille eut un large sourire.

-Tu vas éloigner Tohru à jamais de notre Prince. Je veux que tu brises leur couple, fit-elle avec un regard effrayant. 

-NON ! Je ne peux pas faire cela à Tohru !

-C'est cela où je dénonce ta sœur chérie, chantonna-t-elle.

Hime se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était vraiment piège. Que faire ??? Elle ne pouvait risquer que sa sœur sa fasse prendre car d'un part, elle risquerait de devenir un vulgaire animal de laboratoire ou pire et d'autre par…. Sa famille risquait gros… Très gros….Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus blesser son amie…

-Tu as le choix. Tic tac tic tac ^^

-Ok, fit-elle doucement.

-Quoi, j'ai pas entendu, fit-elle moqueuse.

-Je le ferais….

Motoko eut un large sourire satisfait par la réponse. Elle avait l'arme ultime pour séparer Tohru de son Prince Yuki.

****

[ FIN DU FLASH-BACK ]

Hime se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur. Aya la berça avec des paroles douces. Mais intérieurement, elle était très énervée. 

-Hime, appela-t-elle en lui relevant la tête. Il faut aller voir Hana.

-Mais elle ne pourra jamais….

-Si, Hana peut le faire mais il faudra qu'elles soient réunies dans la même pièce.

-Facile, je dois le voir…

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Dans 15 minutes.

-Ok. Allez viens !

Aya se leva, relevant aussi sa jumelle. Hime avait une trouille bleue d'affronter la suite des évènements… Les autres…

-Viens avec moi et tu ne dis rien.

-J'peux pas, fit-elle doucement. Tohru va m'en vouloir…

-Baka Nezumi !

Hime lui fit un timide sourire. Aya le lui rendit et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment, certaine que les autres étaient retourner en classe. 

*****************************************

Les trois jeunes hommes retournèrent vers la classe de Tohru, voyant bien qu'elle n'était nul part. Yuki voulait à tout prix s'expliquer avec Tohru… Il ne voulait pas la perdre… Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble….Bizarrement, il sentait de la colère contre lui qui n'avait pas réagit… Et contre Hime…. Kyo l'arrêta puis entra dans la classe. Tohru était dans les bras de Uo, toujours en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha de Hana.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut le voir ?

-Iie, cela lui ferait bien trop mal. On a déjà beaucoup de mal à la consoler.

La sorcière le fusilla du regard.

-Il est inquiet… Il voudrait lui parler., fit-il en excuse. 

Cette phrase n'avait pas échappé à Uo, ni même Tohru qui regardait Kyo. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Je comprendrais si tu veux pas le voir, fit-il doucement.

-Je veux… Je veux savoir pourquoi ? Dit Tohru encore en pleure.

-J'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Aya.

-Euh…. Gomen ne ^^000

-Aya ?!?!?!

La rousse avança doucement avec la certitude d'avoir coupé quelque chose.

-Hana, j'peux te parler une seconde ?

-Hai.

Elle se dirigea vers Aya qui adressa un regard à Uo, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle essayait d'éclaircir les choses. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent, passant devant Yuki et Haru pour disparaître derrière le coin de mur. Hime ne voulait pas les affronter, elle n'en avait pas encore la force.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

-Elle l'a fait car trois pestes savent pour ma malédiction

-Nani ???

-Quand elle s'est à demi transformé, expliqua Hime. Elles ont du la voir et….Elles m'ont fait du chantage, enfin si je…

-Et je vais devoir faire le ménage ?

-Ca serait l'idéal, mais est-ce que tu vas en être capable ?

-Elles sont combien, 3 ou 4 ?

- 4, y'a aussi Motoko, répondit doucement Hime.

-Ok, elles vont être dans la même pièce quand ?

-Elles doivent y être, elles doivent m'attendre….

Hana la regarda. Quatre personnes et effacer des souvenirs sur quelques jours…. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait cela. Mais elle devait essayer sinon, elle aurait de gros problème avec leur famille. Aya lança un regard à la jeune femme qui lui fait oui de la tête. Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers une petite salle. Les quatre étaient déjà à l'intérieur. 

Hana prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Elle devait d'abord leur faire oublier la vision de Aya semi-transformé. Une énorme décharge les parcourut.

-Aieuh !!! Cira une fille.

-Quoi ? Gémit Motoko.

Hana se dépêcha et sans le faire exprès, elle lança une puissante décharge.

-Je crois que j'y suis allez un peu fort. ^^000

Aya pouffa puis ouvrit la porte. Les quatre filles étaient un peu sonnées, tenant debout par miracle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Lâcha Motoko.

-Tu voulais faire une bonne action et nettoyer tout ça, réplique la rousse avec un sourire.

-Mais ça va pas !!!

Motoko sortit derechef avec ses trois acolytes, comme de rien ! Hime les regarda partir avec inquiétude.

-Elles ont tout oublié ?

-Oui, même un petit peu plus ^^000 Mais le pire que tu auras à affronter arrive.

-Je sais….Je vais parler à Tohru en premier mais… Seul à seul.

-Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Lâcha Aya surprise.

-C'est à moi de me débrouiller, fit-elle avec un sourire triste en rempli d'espoir.

Elles commencèrent à avancer. Aya vit que Haru et Yuki n'était plus devant la classe, il avait du partir se balader. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Tohru qui était apparemment calmer avec Uo et Momiji. Aya et Hana entrèrent. La rousse se dirigea vers la brune.

-Tohru …. Est-ce que Hime peut te parler ?

-Oui, fit-elle résignée. Je veux savoir ce qui lui à pris.

-Elle t'attend dehors.

La brune sortit. Hime était accoudée à la fenêtre, fixant ses pieds et lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune fille, elle releva la tête.

-Tohru….

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

-Parce que…. On m'a fait du chantage….Les 4 pestes du fan club de Yuki, expliqua-t-elle. Elles m'ont menacé de dire quelque chose nous concernant ma sœur et moi…

-Je peux te demander quoi ?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas te répondre. C'est un secret de famille qui ne doit pas être divulgué…

-Je vois…

Tohru venait de comprendre. Après tout, elle aussi possédait un terrible secret concernant les Somas, même si cela avait quelque peut changer pour elle….Elle pouvait dorénavant les toucher mais elle se demandait comment Aya et Hime aussi ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Si je pouvais effacer ce que j'ai fait, je le ferais volontiers….

La brune fixa Hime avec un sourire, mais celle-ci avait la tête baissée.

-Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

-Tohru prit la blonde dans ses bras.

-Je te pardonne Hime…

-Mais Tohru…

-Je sais au moins que tu ne voulais pas me le voler et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je respect le fait que tu es un secret. ^^

La blonde sourit. Non, elle ne voulait pas de Yuki, elle…. Elle préférait Haru. ^^ Maintenant, elle devait voir la souris, celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se détacha de la jeune fille et lui sourit. Elle se mit alors à longer les couloirs à la rechercher de Yuki. Elle regarda dans la cours et le vit avec Haru, assit sur un banc. Tohru descendit rapidement l'escalier, se faufilant entre les élèves. La brune sortit et se dirigea vers eux. Haru se leva pour les laisser. Yuki avait les yeux rivés sur elle comme si elle avait été un ange descendu du ciel pour lui.

-Tohru, je…

-Chute, coupa-t-elle. Hime m'a tout expliqué ^^

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un timide baiser. Il rompit doucement le baiser.

-Je ne comprends pas ???

Tohru lui expliqua ce que Hime lui avait dit. Il comprit alors que les fans de son club étaient devenus dangereuses. Faire du chantage… Yuki se calme intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment pour s'énerver. Il avait retrouvé sa Tohru. La souris la fixa, caressant sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Elle rougit légèrement car ils n'avaient pas voulu se montrer au lycée. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne les empêchaient.

-On devrait retrouver en cours, ça va sonner. ^^0

-Hai.

Ils se levèrent et main dans la main, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment afin de suivre les cours de l'après-midi. 

****

A suivre

Yuki: LAWW !!!!!!!

Law: Vip ?

Yuki: Omae o korosu !!!!!

Law: Depuis quand tu piques les répliques de Heero Yuy twa ?

Yuki: Depuis que t'a fait souffrir Tohru !

Law: Mais au moins, ça finit bien ^^0

Yuki: T'avais intérêt è_é

Law: Maintenant passons à Hime et Haru bien que ça soit déjà trèèès amorcé et après….

Tohru: Après c'est au tour de Aya et Kyo, ne ?

Law: Vip * ptdr *

Tohru: Pourquoi tu ris ???

Law: Vous verrez ce que je vous prépare è_é REVIEW !!!!! ONEGAIIIII !!!!

Ps: J'ai enfin fait un dessin de Aya ! Vous voulez le voir, mettez le moi dans le rev' avec votre mail ou un mail tout simplement ^^0 Je vous l'enverrais.


	20. Chap 19,Le fiancé

****

Titre : La malédiction du Chat

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Fruits Basket à ma sauce ^^

****

Couples : Nous avons Tohru x Yuki, futur Hime x Haru, très futur Aya x Kyo et Aya x ????

****

Genre : Romance, malédiction, traca de la vie quotidienne et recherche désespérément des gens maudits comme eux ^^ 

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket sont à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Bon alors je lui empreinte mais c'est pas sur que je lui rende ( surtout mon KYO d'amour ) Pour ce qui concerne la famille Sashiga, il sont tous à moi ^^. Interdit d'y toucher è_é

****

P'tite note : Voili du piquant è_é Un nouveau membre de la famille Sashiga va faire son apparition ^^ Cela va faire le bonheur des un et le malheur des autres lol Bah ! Vous verrez bien mais je l'adore déjà moi ^_^ Normale, c'est moi qui l'est fait ^^0

MICI pour les ReviewS ^^ Cela me fait super plaisir mais j'ai pô le temps de faire cas par cas sinon vous aurez pô la suite ^^0 Je par en vacance la semaine prochaine alors profiter bien de ce chapitre ^_____^ VIVE LE SKI ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

En italique : Ce que je rajoute ou alors dans des (…) **Les /…/** C'est les conversations téléphoniques **En "…" :** Ce qu'ils pensent 

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^___^

****

Chapitre 19 : Le fiancé

La fin des cours avait sommé et tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Aya avait rapidement ranger ses affaires tandis que Hime semblait traîner. La blonde était confuse. Elle n'avait pas encore affronté le regard de Haru et cela lui causait une énorme boule à l'estomac. 

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre mais avec la bêtise qu'elle avait fait… Il y avait de forte chance pour que le baiser qu'elle lui a donné soit le premier mais aussi le dernier. Tohru, Uo et Hana sortirent tandis que la rousse alla vers sa sœur.

-Hime ?

-Hn !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Ben…

-Tout c'est arranger, ne ?

-Non…

La blonde baissa la tête plus honteuse que jamais. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à sa jumelle. Aya lui releva le menton avec sa main, fixant les deux prunelles gris bleu un peu confuse. 

-Je… J'ai un faible pour un garçon mais il ne me pardonnera jamais… Ce que j'ai fait, finit-elle dans un murmure.

La rousse sourit. Elle savait de qui parlait sa sœur. Elle n'était pas dupe à ce point là.

-Je suis sur que Hastuharu sait que tu ne l'as pas fait pour le plaisir ^^

-Hein ? ! Mais comment tu sais ? ? ?

Aya sourit à sa sœur avant de lui frotter la tête, emmêlant ses longs épis de blé torsadés. 

-Je suis pas stupide. Il n'y avait qu'à te regarder pour le savoir.

La blonde rougit furieusement, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire face à sa sœur. La rousse eut un tendre sourire sur les lèvres puis fixa Hime.

-Parle-lui, dès qu'on sortira d'ici.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure solution. 

Hime sourit à sa sœur puis elles sortirent de la classe. La blonde avait tout de même une boule à l'estomac. Le petit groupe les attendait vers le portail. Dès qu'elles furent arrivées vers eux, ils prirent la direction de la maison de Shiguré.

Hime était resté en retrait et Haru avait perdu le groupe au fur et à mesure, il se rapprochait de la jeune fille. Ils marchèrent en silence, les yeux ne se croisèrent pas une fois. Hime avait peur… Soudain, Haru s'arrêta, prenant la main de la blonde pour l'arrêter. 

-Haru ? !

Il la fixa un instant avant de lui sourire.

-Tohru m'a tout expliqué, je…. Je ne t'en veux pas…

Haru se rapprocha de Hime, lui rendant son baiser, effleurant tendrement ses lèvres. La jeune fille prise au dépourvue fut soudainement très heureuse. Il rompit ce timide baiser pour lui sourire de nouveau, de son sourire tendre et rassurant.

-On ferait mieux de rentré sinon ta sœur va s'inquiéter. 

-T'inquiète, elle a d'autre chat à fouetter ^^

Main dans la main, ils continuèrent lentement le reste du chemin qui leur restait pour rentrer à la maison de l'écrivain. 

************************************************************

Aya était tout devant, laissant sa sœur régler son petit problème et elle ne voulait pas non plus tenir la chandelle entre Tohru et Yuki. Kyo la rattrapa aussi, voulant passer un peu de temps avec la rousse. Elle avait été bizarre après l'incident, comme si elle suivait un instinct…. Le chat était en proie au doute. 

Etait-elle vraiment du signe du Chat ? Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse mais il la voulait, il la trouverait. Le jeune homme savait qu'il aimait Aya mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu… cela le blessait, car il avait braver les règles de sa famille par ce simple baiser. Il avait osé avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur famille.

Il était à la même hauteur que la rousse. La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle aussi elle voudrait trouver le bonheur…. Mais sa malédiction agissait comme une barrière à ce bonheur. Elle voudrait être avec Kyo…. Elle voudrait lui répondre mais…. Sa malédiction la freinait, lui empêchait de répondre au tendre baiser du roux.

Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à la maison de Shiguré. Kyo ouvra la porte pour laisser entre Aya. Une certaine agitation régnait dans la maison. Shiguré parlait avec quelqu'un. La rousse fronça les sourcils puis reconnus la voix. Kyo jeta un rapide regard à Aya puis entra dans le salon, là d'où provenait le bruit.

En entrant dans la pièce, le chat vit Shiguré avec un gamin. Il avait une tête de moins que le jeune homme, ses cheveux en bataille avait la couleur du miel. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du caramel et il fixa le chat comme si c'était un ennemi. Peut de temps après, Aya entra dans le salon, restant un instant paralysé par la personne qui était avec l'écrivain. Le jeune homme se leva puis sauta au cou de la rousse.

-AYA ! ! ! Je suis content de te voir ! ! ^__^

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? ? ? ?

-Je suis venu voir ma f.

Aya lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. Elle entendit les autres arriver et elle en fut soulagée. Hime apparut surprise en voyant le jeune garçon. Celui-ci retira la main de la rousse de sur ses lèvres.

-Hello Hime ^^

-Hel-lo… Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Chui venu voir Aya ^___^

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Shiguré.

-Donc je peux rester ici, Mr Soma ?

-Oui, et tu peux m'appeler Shiguré ^^0

-Et on peut savoir qui tu es ? Demanda Kyo. 

Je jeune garçon aux cheveux miel se retourna vers les trois Somas ainsi que vers Tohru en les saluant respectueusement. 

-Je suis Yang Sashiga. Je suis le fiancé de Aya. ^__________^

Il leur adressa un grand sourire angélique tandis que l'info semblait lentement monter à leur cerveau.

-C'est vrai ? ? ? S'exclama Tohru.

-YANG ! ! ! ! Hurla Aya en fonçant sur lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est la vérité.

Elle lui frottait les cheveux en essayant de le faire taire tandis que Kyo regardait la scène. C'était le coup de poignard qui l'achevait. Il avait eut un espoir mais il c'était envolé avec ce simple mot : " fiancé ". Il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler. Aya était fiancé avec ce… Mioche ! ! ! !

Aya prit le poignet du dénommé Yang et le tira dehors, s'excusant d'une discussion importante auprès des autres. Le chat fut blessé et tourna les talons pour monter dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Le salon resta alors silencieux.

************************************************************

Aya traîne Yang un peu plus loin pour que personne ne les entendent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cria-t-elle. 

-Je m'inquiétais pour ma fiancée !

-Yang ! ! ! !

-Quoi ? Cély m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas revenir alors j'ai voulu venir ici !

La rousse soupira. Le jeune garçon faisait une moue boudeuse et inquiète. Il avait beau avoir 16 ans, Yang était très mature. 

-Tu m'en veux d'être venu ?

-Non, mais d'avoir dit que j'étais ta fiancée, oui !

-Ben, pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, je t'ai promis que.

-Chut !

Aya posa un doigt sur les lèves du jeune homme pour l'empêcher d'en dire d'avantage. 

-Je ne veux plus que tu y fasses allusion ici, ok ?

-Ok, répondit-il boudeur. Mais pourquoi ?

La rousse ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que c'était pour Kyo mais elle ne pouvait le dire à Yang, il serait totalement contre à cause de la malédiction. 

-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle doucement. 

-Bah ! Je le découvrirais Aya-chan ^^

-Rêve pas trop.

La jeune fille lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le fixer tendrement.

-Merci de t'être fait du soucis.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit. Même s'il l'avait mit dans une situation embarrassante, elle l'adorait. Aya lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Hime était dans le salon avec Haru, qui était justement en train de l'embrasser.

-Je vois pourquoi vous voulez rester, fit-il en regardant Aya avec un air soupçonneux.

-Yang !

Il se contenta de lui sourire. La blonde se détacha de son petit ami pour venir vers le jeune homme. 

-Alors, toi aussi tu veux rester ?

-C'est pour Aya que je reste !

La rousse soupira une fois de plus. Hime savait le pourquoi de l'embarra de sa sœur.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Tohru et Yuki font la cuisine et toi tu devrais aller poser ton sac !

Aya comprit que Kyo était sûrement monter se réfugier sur le toit. Elle les abandonna en bas puis monta les escaliers. Yang protesta mais Hime le retient et celui-ci dévisagea Haru. 

-Arrête ! En plus, je dois te parler !

Elle le tira dans le couloir non sans savoir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour. 

-C'est Cély qui t'envoie ?

-Non. Je lui ai dit que je voulais voir Aya et elle m'a donner l'adresse.

La blonde fixa le jeune homme. Il avait toujours été inquiet lorsque Aya partait quelques jours. Hime ne savait pas les détailles de la discussion qu'il avait eut entre ses deux là, mais elle savait au moins une chose : Yang aimait sa sœur. Malgré son âge, bien que un ans de plus, ne soit pas une grande différence malgré les contestations de sa famille et malgré la malédiction…

-Yang, tu es sûr de vouloir rester ?

-Oui !

Il était déterminé à rester chez les Somas. La blonde ne dit rien. Elle lui proposa de l'aider à monter ses affaires pour l'installer mais il y alla tout seul.

************************************************************

Aya monta rapidement en haut et jeta son sac dans la chambre puis monta sur le toit. Kyo était allongé, regardant le ciel dégagé. La rousse avança doucement, confuse et pas certaine qu'il l'accepte encore en ce lieu qui était le sien.

-Kyo ?

-Hn !

Son ton était irrité. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux sur elle. Aya s'assit à côté de lui, silencieuse. Elle n'osait rien dire, attendant qu'il lui pose une question. Le silence se prolongea entre eux deux. Mais il était tellement torturer qu'il finit pas se relever pour la fixer avec ses deux prunelles grenat.

-Tu comptais m'en parler ?

-Et bien…

-Tu pensais pas qu'il débarquerait, ne ?

-Oui, je n'y es pas pensé. Kyo, ne m'en veut pas, c'est un peu compliqué avec Yang.

-Bien sûr, c'est ton fiancé, fit-il morose.

Aya était gêné qu'il soit ainsi. Elle était dorénavant certaine qu'elle l'avait blessé. Yang était son fiancé mais c'était pas ce qu'il croyait. La jeune fille se rapprocha, déposant ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Il était prit de court. Face à cette hésitation, Aya commença à rompre ce baiser ou elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. Mais la main du chat fut plus rapide, se déposant sur la nuque d'Aya. Il approfondit ce baiser tant souhaité, si doux… Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Yang, ne doit pas être au courant./

Kyo la regarda avec surprise.

-Mais… ?

-Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne, enfin… Laisse-moi le temps de lui dire.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il intrigué par le comportement troublé de la rousse.

-C'est… A cause de ma famille. C'est une histoire compliquée…

-Je comprends…

-Arigatô Kyo-chan !

Aya lui fit un grand sourire avant de re déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. La jeune fille était heureuse d'être aimé par Kyo et de pouvoir le lui rendre, malgré cette foutue malédiction. Elle espérait que cela dur…

-Aya ?

C'était la voix de Yang. La rousse sourit au chat, déposant un dernier bref baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle descendit du toit. Il voulait rester un peu seul, pour savourer cette " victoire " sur sa famille. Il avait trouver quelqu'un qui l'acceptait… pas tel qu'il était car elle ne savait pas qu'il était maudit mais un jour… Il trouverait le courage de lui dire et il espérait…. Il espérait qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Mais il y avait encore un mystère qui entourait la jeune fille, est-elle du signe du Chat ?

Aya descendit pour rejoindre Yang. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Non, elle ne lui en parlerait pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas si cela peut durer entre eux deux ! Elle ne voulait pas blesser son petit Tigre…. Il était si gentil avec elle, malgré son fardeaux… " Fiancé ". Ce mot raisonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille depuis le jour où il l'avait dit….

****

A suivre

Kyo : Comment ça MA Aya est fiancée ? ? ? ? ?

Law : ^^ Moi je trouve ça bien ^_____^

Yang : Me toooooooo * saute sur Aya et la câline *

Aya : Yang ! Descend ! ! !

Yang : Mais pourquoi ! ! ! * regard Kyo fulminer de rage *

Law : Euh… ReviewS ^^000


	21. Chap 20,Décision

****

Titre : La malédiction du Chat

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Fruits Basket à ma sauce

****

Couples : Nous avons Tohru x Yuki, Hime x Haru, Aya x Kyo et Aya x Yang ?

****

Genre : Romance, malédiction, traca de la vie quotidienne et recherche désespérément des gens maudits comme eux

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket sont à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Bon alors je lui empreinte mais c'est pas sûr que je lui rende ( surtout mon KYO d'amour ) Pour ce qui concerne la famille Sashiga, ils sont tous à moi . Interdit d'y toucher èé

****

P'tite note : J'ai été un peu longue mais le BAC est une priorité 0 J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire car il est un peu une intro à ce qui va suivre èé Autant dire que j'ai vraiment pas fini ce fic Sinon, merci à Chei pour avoir béta ce chapitre Travail long à cause des nombreuses fautes que je fais 000 MECRI aux trois revieweurs Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir vos rev' Pour les curieux, j'ai fait les dessins de mes personnages. Il sont sur mon site (lawsama.free.fr) Voili, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire Kisu et bonne Lecture

****

En italique : Ce que je rajoute ou alors dans des (…) **Les /…/** C'est les conversations téléphoniques **En "…" :** Ce qu'ils pensent

****

Chapitre 20 : Décision

Yang regarda la rousse qui souriait.

-Aya ? Appela-t-il inquiet.

-Hn ? !

Devant le regard inquiet du jeune homme elle s'empressa de rajouter :

-Tout va bien ! Je t'assure.

-Hn, fit-il douteux de la réponse. Au faite, j'ai un message de la part de Cély.

-Cély ? ! Pour… Moi... ?

-Oui. Elle a dit que tu étais responsable de nous tant qu'on serait loin du domaine familial. Et… Qu'elle souhaiterait ton retour… Dans la famille des bruits courent et… Bien qu'elle essaye de les apaiser, elle n'y arrive pas…

-Mon retour n'y changera rien, trancha la jeune fille.

Il posa son regard caramel sur la jeune fille. C'est vrai que peu de personne était proche d'elle, voir s'en fichait de son sort. Mais les membres de la famille Sashiga qui était non maudit prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Aya et ceux qui la soutenaient. C'est à cause de cela qu'il avait un jour…

-Yang ? Aya ? ?

Hime venait les couper dans leur conversation, toute souriante.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? ? Fit la rousse intriguée.

-Descendez et vous verrez, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

La rousse leva un sourcil, piquée par la curiosité et poursuivit sa jumelle en la questionnant.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire sourire à ce point ? Haru n'aurait pas fait la bêtise de te demander en mariage ?

Elles débouchèrent dans le salon ou tout le monde les regardait avec des grands yeux étonnés, Haru le premier.

-Je plaisantais, fit Aya avec un sourire gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tohru se leva pour venir vers la jeune fille qui croyait qu'elle avait débarqué dans une autre dimension. La brune lui prit les deux mains et la regarda avec sérieux. Yang apparut derrière la jeune fille et regardait Tohru en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

-Veux-tu venir avec nous à la plage pour les vacances ?

-Euh…

-J'ai déjà dit " oui ", s'empressa de dire Hime pour couper cours à la réflexion de sa sœur.

Shiguré qui n'avait pas bougé lançait un regard à Haru, à Yuki puis il reporta son attention sur les trois jeunes filles.

-QUOI ? !

-Yang, crie pas comme ça ! Gronda Aya. Je….

Elle regarda Tohru puis Hime qui la suppliait du regard. La blonde savait bien ce qu'elle faisait, vu qu'elle restait pour elle et aussi pour son nouveau petit ami. Mais tout dépendait de sa réponse à elle. Pourquoi le chat maudit devait être le centre de toute cette attention ? Aya se secoua mentalement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se remettre en question. C'est elle qui devait gérer les membres de sa famille qui était ici et pas quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, ils n'étaient là que pour elle.

Son regard parcourut les personnes présentes. Cette idée venait certainement de Shiguré mais il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas dupe, c'était son idée. Elle se tourna vers lui :

-Si vous le permettez, je vais y réfléchir.

-Aya ? Protesta la blonde.

Elle lui lança un regard et Hime ne protesta plus. Elle était responsable d'eux… Tant de chose se bousculait dans son esprit.

-Fais comme tu l'entends Aya.

Shiguré se leva, calme et sorti de la pièce. Il était beaucoup trop calme… Et Yuki lança un regard à Hatsuharu. Shiguré avait quelque chose en tête…. Mais quoi ? ! Tohru semblait aussi abattue que Hime et voulait tenter de la convaincre.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Hai ! Je dois d'abord réfléchir.

-Car c'est plus sage !

-Raah Yang, t'es qu'un rabat joie !

-Mais j'ai raison, répliqua-t-il.

-Grrr je vais te.

-Stop !

La rousse sortit de la pièce alors qu'ils la regardaient sortir avec surprise. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas du se chamailler….

-Bon, il est temps de préparer à manger ! Fit Tohru pour couper cette ambiance qui devenait pesante.

Tandis que tout le monde aidait, Aya se dirigea vers le bureau pour voir si l'écrivain s'y trouvait. Elle s'approcha doucement, sans bruit pour jeter un discret coup d'œil à l'intérieure de la pièce.

-Tu peux entrer Aya.

Il la fit sursauter mais la jeune fille entra. Shiguré était entouré de piles de papiers, des livres étaient disposés un peu partout au sol par manque de place sur les étagères.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Hai… Je… J'ai la responsabilité de Hime et Yang alors je..

-Ce sont tes responsabilités qui t'empêchent de venir ?

-Iie. C'est à cause d'un membre de ma famille… Elle est… Malade et s'inquiète beaucoup à notre sujet. Si cela vous est possible, j'aimerais avoir l'adresse de cette maison au bord de la mer afin qu'elle sache ou nous sommes et si j'ai son accord.

-Hn…

La jeune fille leva un sourcil devant l'air sérieux de l'écrivain. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis il prit un bout de feuille qui traînait sur son bureau et y inscrit quelque chose. Il le tendit à la rousse.

-Tiens, voilà l'adresse, si tu as besoin d'autre chose dis-le moi.

-Arigatö gozaimasu Shiguré.

-De rien.

Shiguré eut un étrange sourire en voyant la rousse sortir. Il était assez fier de lui. Mais le plus dur était à faire, à savoir, convaincre Hatori de les emmener. 0

Aya traversa le couloir, jetant un bref regard à Hime et Yang qui aidaient à préparer la table et le repas. Elle allait tout de même essayer de l'appeler ! Elle… Plongée dans ses pensées, elle gravit les escaliers pour déboucher sur le couloir. La rousse y avança mais elle se cogna contre quelqu'un qui la retient avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle releva la tête pour voir que ce n'était autre que Kyo.

-Gomen ne, j'étais dans mes pensées…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oui et non…

Il leva un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard sur le pourquoi de cette réponse vague.

-Shiguré nous a invité à venir avec vous à la mer aux prochaines vacances !

-Ah ! Encore une de ses idées tordues !

-Hn ? !

-Rien, laisse. Et… ?

-Je dois d'abord appeler ma famille avant de pouvoir donner ma réponse. Pour moi comme pour les autres.

-Et Yang va venir ?

-Yang risque de venir, gomen nasaï Kyo-chan.

Elle l'avait dit d'une petite voix, les joues un peu roses car il la tenait toujours contre lui. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer bien qu'au fond de lui, cela lui faisait mal, cela le blessait.

-J'm'en doutais bien !

Le chat se pencha légèrement, s'approchant de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser quand :

-KYO ! AYA ! ! ! A TABLE ! ! !

La voix de Tohru avait coupé Kyo dans son élan. Il n'était déjà pas très sur de lui mais si la brune se mettait à crier au mauvais moment… Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir car la rousse déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se dégagée doucement.

Elle lui prit la main en le voyant resté sur place et ils descendirent les escaliers. Juste avant de rentrer, elle lui lâcha la main non sans lui adresser un tendre sourire. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à tant d'affection mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut de suite quand Yang le vit et le fusilla du regard.

-Aya ! T'es là, à côté de mwaaa ! ! !

Le jeune garçon sourit d'un air arrogant et triomphant. Kyo serra les dents pour garder son calme sinon il l'enverrait directement dire bonsoir aux étoiles. Le repas fut assez détendu bien que Yang n'arrêtait pas de chercher Kyo. Aya ne put qu'essayer de le calmer. Et lorsqu'il n'embêtait pas Kyo, c'était le tour de sa sœur jumelle. Et par-dessus le tout, Shiguré en rajoutait pour embêter Yuki et Haru.

-Yang !

-Quoi ? Fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Tu aideras Tohru et Hime à faire la vaisselle !

-Quoi ? ? ! Mais je…

-Ca t'apprendra ! Et ne discute pas !

-J'veux pas !

-De toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire alors si tu vas avec Hime !

-Ok, dit-il en bougonnant.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux miel se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Elle veut sûrement appeler Cély tranquille.

-Mouaih…

-Allez, viens !

La blonde lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le jeune garçon protesta vivement.

-Tu vas me décoiffer ! !

-Pff, t'appelle ça coiffé !

-Mouais ! Fit-il avec un air provocateur.

-Bon, le coiffé décoiffé, viens nous aider ! Lança Haru qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-J'arrive !

Hime se mit à rire doucement en le regardant partir puis elle aida Tohru qui semblait aussi amusé qu'elle. Mais au lieu d'aider les garçons, Yang cherchait Kyo. Le chat essaya de faire comme s'il n'était pas là mais ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à craquer.

-" S'il continu, je le renvoie chez lui, avec ou sans accord de leur famille ! "

-Ben, tu dis plus rien ? ! Tu t'avoue battu, c'est ça, ne ?

-Pas du tout j'évite de t'abîmer ta petite gueule !

-Rooh, c'est pas gentil, Aya va pas être contente.

-Pfff ! " Si seulement tu étais pas là toi ! "

Aya s'était dirigé vers le téléphone. Elle l'avait pris avant de s'asseoir à côté du petit meuble où il était habituellement posé. Elle regarda l'adresse que lui avait donné Shiguré puis composa le numéro de la résidence des Shashiga. La rousse attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre :

-Résidence Sashiga, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Melle Cély, s'il vous plaît.

-Un instant.

Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu. En général, on ne lui passait jamais la jeune fille, que lorsque Kaze faisait un peu pression sur les membres de la famille. Car même les non maudit la connaissait, et ils ne l'aimaient guère… Mais elle y était habituée et elle s'en fichait… Sauf quand cela devenait plus ombrageux…

-Oui, fit une voix lointaine.

-Cély, c'est Aya.

-Aya, fit-elle d'un ton plus heureux. Que me vaut ton coup de fil ?

-Yang est bien arrivé !

-Ah ! Tu aurais du t'en douter… Il n'a jamais aimé quand tu es loin d'ici.

-Tu aurais pu le retenir !

-J'aurais pu…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je le rappelle ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je t'appelle au sujet des prochaines vacances. Shiguré Soma nous a invités dans une de leur résidence au bord de la mer.

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu attends que je te dise ? ! Vas-y tant que tu es là-bas, tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites, non ? !

-Oui, je sais, râla la rousse. Mais ce n'est pas très loin d'une de nos résidences secondaires alors…

-Je vois… Tu veux que j'y aille pour les voir ?

-Nan, c'est moi qui ai besoin de te voir, je dois te parler.

-Bien, fit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Je vais voir avec Kaze, s'il m'accorde le droit d'aller au bord de la mer. Elle est où cette résidence ?

Aya lui lut l'adresse puis Cély resta silencieuse. Les Sashigas avaient des résidences un peu partout à cause de certains membres de la famille qui avait de la renommé. La jeune fille semblai attendre la réponse de Cély et ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparle.

-Je t'appellerais pour te dire.

-Bien. Merci Cély…

-De rien Aya, il me tarde d'y être… Prend bien soin d'eux.

-Oui. Fait attention à toi.

Aya raccrocha le combiner. Oui, elle devait lui parler… Lui parler de Kyo… Et voir si…. Bon, elle y penserait plus tard, seul l'instant présent comptait. Elle reposa le téléphone à sa place puis alla dans le salon où une joyeuse ambiance régnait.

-Alors ? ? Demanda Hime et lui sautant dessus.

-C'est oui.

-SUPER ! ! !

La blonde sauta sur place avant de faire la même chose avec Tohru. Yang la regarda, interloqué. Il avait eut la certitude qu'elle refuserait.

-Aya ? !

-C'est moi qui décide et tu n'as pas à discuter. Sinon tu retournes à la maison, ok ?

-Ok… !

-On va aller au bord de la mereuh, chantonna Hime.

-Hn… " Je déteste la mer ", pensa Aya.

-Bon, je vais me coucher, trancha Kyo. A demain !

-Bonne nuit Kyo ! ! Chantonnèrent les deux jeunes filles intenables.

Aya lui adressa un sourire discret avant que sa sœur lui saute de nouveau au cou pour la remercier. Puis, ils imitèrent le chat et montrèrent se coucher. Les vacances d'été étaient proches et les examens aussi…

****

A suivre

Law : Pfiou ! ! ! Fini ! ! !

Kyo : C'est quand que tu renvoi Yang chez lui ? ?

Yang : Ca ne va pas, je reste ! ! ! s'accroche à la rousse

Aya : Euh… 0

Tohru : Zut c'est bientôt les examens ? !

Law : Ben vi 0 Je voulais que les grandes vacances arrivent o

Hime : Tu parles, tu viens d'y penser ! Remarque ça me dérange pô èé

Aya : Hime ! ! ! !

Yang : Review ! ! !

Law : Viiiiiiii

Kyo : Ouaih ! Pour qu'il parte !

Yang : Nan, je reste

Kyo : Grrrr se retient

Law : 0


End file.
